Fallen
by Angel's babe
Summary: Summary: Just another way of possible way of bringing Tom back from the dead. Spoilers: season 2 finale, and parts of season 3. Appearances of characters from season 3 Adam Carteras well.Updated: June, 4th 2006
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know I created. Also, my apologies to both the real MI-5 and C.I.S.I.S. (Canadian Security Intelligence Service). I am not making any profit whatsoever off this little venture.  
  
Author's notes: 1. This story (at least this part) as been festering in my brain since I saw the season's finale, and at long last I have a place to post it (yay fanfiction.net!).  
2. This takes place shortly after Tom 'walked into sea.'  
3. ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts.  
  
So here it is, a story with a healthy dose of sarcasm.  
  
Chapter #1: She heaved a heavy sigh as she opened the door to the embassy and began making her way to her office up on the 3rd floor. She had just come from the funeral. Funerals in the intelligence community hit her hard, especially this one. This one was for her friend Tom. She could hardly believe he was gone, that she'll never see those gorgeous blue eyes light up again as he saw her or as he told a joke. The eyes were closed now for good. She heaved a second heavy sigh as the elevator door opened to her floor. She took her sunglasses off as she walked down the hall towards the reception area.  
  
"Any messages Danielle?" She asked her British receptionist.  
  
"Yes two. One from the Prime Minister's office. They requested you call them back, something about making arrangements for the Commonwealth summit. And the second call was from Ruth Evershed at MI-5. She wanted to know if you were okay. How was the funeral?" she asked her voice growing quiet.  
  
"Sad. Somber. It's a sobering thought to lose one of your colleagues, and friends. I'll be in my office." she replied as she moved past the reception area and towards the solid maple door of my office. She moved towards the curtains behind her desk-she had a beautiful view of London and it was a day she wanted to enjoy despite the circumstances. She paused as she neared the solid oak desk. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something wasn't right she slowly turned back around.  
  
"It took you long enough." A familiar voice stated as its owner rose casually to stand in front of her.  
  
"What the..." the expletive died on her lips as her voice died in disbelief. She was silent for several minutes. 'I must be seeing things, or have fallen asleep at my desk or hungry. I wonder if I blink he'll go away.' She thought to herself. She blinked. 'Nope he's still here'. I'm definitely not seeing things.' He broke the silence.  
  
"You know Jamie you should have better security around this place. The ease with which I was able to..." He began.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead. And you're not. You're standing here in front of me. And I, I just came from your funeral. I mourned for you. Your other friends mourned for you. Zoe, and Danny. And yet here you are standing right in front of me, as plain as day. As if you are just coming for a social call." Jamie finished anger showing in her emerald-green eyes.  
  
"I know. I owe you an explanation. And you'll get one, later." He replied.  
  
"No, not later. I want one now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just call MI-5 right now and tell them that their golden boy didn't really walk into the sea and die." Jamie demanded.  
  
"Because that's who I believe is setting me up. And I need your help" He replied, his voice becoming meek.  
  
"Oh I should be marking this one on a calendar. Tom Quinn, mighty former second-in-command of MI-5 admitting that he needs help. And I should be extremely privileged that you should choose me of all people a Canadian." Jamie said sarcastically. She moved to sit down at her desk. There was silence as each settled into a chair. Jamie twirled a piece of her shoulder length brown hair as the silence deepened. She looked into his sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Alright I'll bite. Who do you think is setting you up?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I told you, MI-5." Tom replied. Jamie's hand went towards the phone.  
  
"They're only a phone call..." Jamie began as she moved to pick up the phone.  
  
"Tessa Noel. The name of the agent that I believe is setting me up." Tom cut her off.  
  
"There now, was that so hard." Jamie said mockingly reaching over the table to tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"The first step is always the hardest. Now step two: Why was she setting you up?" Jamie followed up.  
  
"Oh where do begin... She's a renegade agent. She set up phony contacts, and Zoe called her on it. She told Harry what Tessa was doing. There was nothing done about it. Tessa continued to do it. She put one of the field agents in danger. I had no choice but to discipline her. So I suspended her from the service pending disciplinary hearing. She quit on her own. That was a year ago." Tom said.  
  
"That's a great theory, and I find myself agreeing with it. There's motive and opportunity. But there's also something else. Something you're not telling me." Jaime said, the suspicion, and frustration beginning to show in her tone. Tom was silent.  
  
"Listen, let's get one thing perfectly straight: If you want my help, you will be totally and completely honest with me, now. If not, then we have nothing more to say to each other, and I will turn you over to MI-5." Jamie said, as she sat back, a defiant gaze meeting Tom's gaze. Tom sighed as the realization came to him that she had him on that point. He needed her. So with that in mind, he began part two of his explanation.  
  
"Of course, you're right. What we say cannot go beyond these walls. My safety depends on it." Tom began.  
  
"That's why they're soundproof. Now continue with your harrowing tale." Jamie replied.  
  
"I believe she may have teamed up with one of my many enemies. A CIA agent whose daughter I was told to recruit for a mission. Let's just sum it up with the fact that she wasn't cut out for undercover work, and her mental state paid a steep price for it. He wanted revenge, so did Tessa, and Tessa had the money, as well as the connections to set me up." Tom finished.  
  
"Sounds logical to me, but do you have any proof." Jamie replied.  
  
"That's where you come in. I want you to befriend someone at MI-5, and then see what you can find out through them." He explained.  
  
"Couldn't I just use my position as head of the London bureau of CISIS to do that?" Jamie asked.  
  
"No. They would see right through that, and it wouldn't be good enough to get the kind of information I'm looking for." Tom explained.  
  
"I think I can manage that. Anything else?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Yes. Would you check on Harry Palmer for me? I shot him, and I want to know if he's okay." Tom answered.  
  
Jaime sighed: "I can do that. One head of service checking on another should be seen as just professional courtesy. And now I have one last thing to ask you: Why me? Why not somebody within MI-5, or even the C.I.A., why a Canadian?"  
  
'Note to self ask him why he shot Harry later.' Jaime made a mental note.  
  
"Because Canadians have the reputation of being blunt, and honest. As well, they are not known for having secret agendas." Tom explained.  
  
'This guy obviously has not met our politicians.' Jamie thought to herself.  
  
"It appears that your sweet-talk has got yourself a partner-in-crime. Now when, and how shall I contact you?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Don't. I'll be in touch." And with that Tom rose from seat, and left the office. He muttered to Danielle: "As far as you're concerned..."  
  
"You were never here. Got it." Danielle finished. She looked at her boss inquiringly.  
  
"Get me Ruth Evershed on the phone please." She told Danielle as she shut the door.  
  
Well: Questions? Comments? Any barbs or constructive criticisms?  
  
Shall I continue with this story?  
  
Let me know through your reviews. -AB 


	2. Fallen: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any characters you do not recognize are mine. All the rest belong to Kudos, and the other folks that put lots of hard work into MI- 5/Spooks  
  
Summary: See chapter #1 Spoilers: Episode #9 of season 2. If you did not see that, do not read this story- don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Author's notes: 1. For the purposes of this story: Ellie got back together w/ Tom just before the season's finale. I promise to make her less whiny than she was on the show  
2. C.O.S.= change of scenery  
  
Chapter #2  
  
She had finally stopped crying. It had been 3 days since they told her, and after three days of crying she was at last able to stop. All that was left was the numb, empty feeling and the certain knowledge that she would never see him again. She would never be able to watch as he played with Mazy after coming home from work. From when Tom first revealed what he actually did for a living, something in her realized that this was always a possibility. But every time her mind wandered there, she would tell herself he wouldn't be the one that died. To her, he was somehow invincible- after all he had survived a gun- shot wound, and beatings, as well as who knows what else.  
  
Mazy was there when she got the phone call, and picking up on her mother's sadness, went straight to her and gave her a hug. Oh Mazy did cry a little, Tom was after all the closest thing she had to a father, but she was mostly what kept her mother centered. Mazy was able to keep Ellie's mind off of it for most of the time. It was when she was alone that she wept. She wept herself to sleep at night. She wept for herself, for the man she was only getting to know, and for the relationship they almost had. The dreams came after she fell asleep. The dreams were of the future. They were of the cottage complete with a white picket fence that Tom told her he wanted after retirement. They were of Tom helping Mazy, with her homework before dinner, and of him holding a baby. But besides the future, she dreamt of what she wanted: her Tom, to come through the door alive and well, and to run into his arms to be covered by his kisses.  
  
"Mum" Mazy called. "Mum. Can we go yet?" Mazy asked, forcing her mother to shake herself out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah we can honey." Ellie said. She took Mazy's hand and they began walking. Ellie turned her head towards the grave on their way from the cemetery. You will always haunt me my love. She thought to herself, as they began making their way towards their flat.  
  
Ellie kept her gaze moving among the crowds, searching in the illogical hope of finding him. She didn't find him, but what she did find was a familiar face, hurrying towards an area pub. Ellie wracked her brain trying to find a name for her. Ruth, that was it, Ruth. Her eye tracked after Ruth, and saw her enter a local restaurant, just ahead of them, on the same side of the street. Ellie casually glanced into the pub, and noticed Ruth sitting down across from a woman with brown hair and green eyes. Ellie made a note of it, and moved on past.  
  
C.O.S: Shakespeare's Pub and Eatery Jamie stood up as she saw her companion enter the pub, and made eye contact and motioned her over. As Ruth made her way across the crowded restaurant Jamie sat back down and shrugged out of her leather jacket.  
  
"Have I kept you waiting long?" Ruth asked as she sat down  
  
"No, I just got here." Jamie replied, casting her eyes downward towards the table. The pair were silent as Ruth made herself comfortable.  
  
"So how are you?" Jamie asked Ruth casually.  
  
"I'm okay I guess. I've cried enough I think for a lifetime. I realize that I never knew him that well. But the occasions we'd worked together he was so..."  
  
"Caring." Jamie supplied.  
  
"And he made you feel like your contribution no matter how small mattered. He was a true leader. He was being groomed to take over after Harry retired. And with Harry rehabilitating, and Tom dead..." Ruth broke off again nearly in tears. Jamie got up and gave her friend a small hug. Ruth quickly recovered.  
  
"So how are you?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Surviving." Jamie said with a small smile. Jamie paused as she thought to elaborate:  
  
"I won't see him again. He'll never tell me another joke, we'll never trade work stories. Not only that but he was a colleague, and it brings to mind just how vulnerable we are in this profession to psychological consequences. I mean you can't always be aloof, and as cold as you need to be to do some of things we do. You also need to keep a part of yourself hidden behind walls, and defenses. Tom understood that. " Jamie explained. The companions were silent as they began eating their lunches.  
  
'The way she talks, you'd think they were in... No. Although he did find someone after Ellie left him. It was someone secret.' Ruth mused to herself over Tom's love life. Jamie started again:  
  
"So how is the rest of the team doing?" Jamie asked  
  
"Broken up. Danny's the next in line after Tom, and he refuses to take full control until the investigation is complete. You know there was never a fully positive I.D. on the body. He refuses to believe Tom's dead. And Zoe, Zoe's just trying to keep it together. She's trying to be his support. She had a close friendship with Tom. And his death has hurt her. It's hurt them both. They are both still shocked at what happened out there that day with Harry." Jamie sat back a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"And how's Harry?" Jamie asked, after pausing to consider this latest bit of information.  
  
"He's stabilized. The bullet caught a lung and it collapsed. He's still a long way from coming back to work." Ruth answered. She looked at her watch an hour had passed, as she realized she should be going back to work:  
  
"I should be getting back to work. We'll have to do this again sometime it was therapeutic." Ruth remarked, as she rose and left leaving Jamie to consider this latest development.  
  
Jamie took her time finishing her lunch as she thought over what Ruth had told her.  
  
'MI-5's in chaos right now, nobody willing to take control because of an investigation. That in itself is unprofessional. Usually, when investigations take place agents whether it's with the CIA, or MI5, remain, cool and composed. Now, granted, it was into the death of one of their closest friends, and eventual boss. But still, what was the investigation into? It had to have been more than just the shooting, because that seemed pretty cut and dry. Or did it?' She rose, and went to the cashier and paid the bill. Then she walked back to office, to finish the workday.  
  
On the short walk back to Thames House Ruth replayed the entire conversation in her head. She began wondering if she should have said so much about the inner workings of MI-5. It's not as if she didn't trust Jamie, she did implicitly. They were close friends; had been since Jamie had been loaned to MI5 by the previous head of the CISIS London beaurau. Ruth- along with the others from MI5 had even helped her move into her flat.  
  
Jamie had to leave MI5, in order to be promoted to her current post. The pair of women still remained friends, and became so close that Ruth forgot at times, that Jamie was the head of another country's intelligence service. And Jamie was so easy to talk to, she listened, didn't pass judgment. And she truly cared. It was only natural that a tragedy such as Tom's death should bring them even closer together.  
  
Ruth finally decided, that no, she did not say too much. She merely was trading sentiments, and catching up with an old friend. It would be common knowledge soon enough about MI5 being chaotic at the moment. But Ruth still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off...  
  
C.O.S: Trafalgar House:  
  
For Jamie the rest of the workday passed rather routinely. She had gotten the chance to return her phone calls to the Canadian Prime Minister's office, and the RCMP as to security arrangements for the Commonwealth Summit the following month, had given them assurances that all would be in readiness. She even sent a couple of her officers over to the hotel and conference room where the heads of state would be staying to get specs on the hotel and find out what type of arrangements they would make for the security. Now, it was time to do a little of what she called 'background research' of her own into the so-called investigation. She logged onto the main MI5 website hoping that they hadn't reset her password. She was lucky, they hadn't. 'I guess MI5 really is in trouble right now' Jamie thought wryly to herself. She typed in the words: 'Tessa Noel' and came up with of course her bio. Her status read as suspended pending further disciplinary action, and her whereabouts were unknown. Jamie didn't see anything about her mental state, of course taking into account what Tom said, Jamie didn't think she was too stable. Of course, a woman her age, bottling all that emotion up inside it's no wonder she starts crumbling. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that anger being directed toward Tom- he was younger than she was, and promoted faster. Of course she'd feel some resentment towards someone who was half her age, and about to become her superior. It was natural. So that part of Tom's story checks out.  
  
She still didn't find out about the investigation. Then she went into the ongoing investigations file. Not knowing what she was looking for, she typed the words: 'Tom Quinn into the search engine. It came up with only one hit. She opened the file and read it. It told the harrowing tale of a top agent turned to the dark side, his friends alienated. He insisted he had been set up. And from what she read there she was inclined to agree. In the end he snapped, and walked into the sea. Jamie printed it all out, and then being careful to erase all traces of her being into the site, shut down her computer. She turned on the radio as she prepared to leave just in time to hear the tail end of Fallen by Sarah McLachlan:  
  
Having you there to take my hand Nowhere left to turn Lost to those I thought were friends And to everyone I know Oh they turn their heads embarrassed Pretend that they don't see It's one misstep and slip before you know it And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
Jaime thought the lyrics fit the situation rather well. Only in Tom's case, with her help, he will be redeemed.  
  
A.N.: Lyrics from 'Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan, from her latest album: Afterglow.  
  
And that ends another chapter. Questions, comments, constructive criticisms? Shall I continue with this wild and crazy little adventure?  
  
Review, and let me know 


	3. Fallen: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize, I own.  
  
Summary: See Chapter #1  
  
Reviews: Yes please  
  
Author's notes:  
  
1. COS: Change of Scenery

2. ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts

3.- = Flashback

4. Changing the rating to this story because of a few bad words, that may make more than one appearance.  
  
Replies to reviews: Han: Thanks for your corrections on the names. I just re-read my first chapter and have no clue where I got the names.  
  
Fallen: Chapter #3:  
-----------  
The friends and associates of Tom Quinn gathered around the casket as it was slowly lowered into its grave. Despite the apparent warmth of the London summer day, Zoe shivered. Instinctively, she sought comfort in the outstretched arm of Danny. It helped, but only for a few moments, as she shivered again. The shiver stood up the hairs on the nape of her neck, and then went on down her spine. It was as if somebody was watching her. She glanced around her, a grove of trees off to her left, continuing behind her, the black fence about 20 feet away from the grave- standard in any cemetery. As the feeling repeated itself, she glanced a second time to the grove of trees. It was then she noticed the flicker of movement in the grove. She elbowed Danny to look, but by the time he looked up, it disappeared, and he looked back to the ceremony going on in front of him. She kept a wary eye on the trees. Her wary eye was awarded when she caught a shadow making its way hurriedly around behind her. Her trained eye carefully noted the height, and possible weight of the shadow. As she did so, a shocked realization of the only possible person she knew that could come close matching the size of shadow she saw...

--------------------------

Zoe rose, as she heard keys jiggle around in the lock, as she realized that it was just Danny she sat back down, and made herself comfortable. Danny moved around, tugging his shoes off, and setting his backpack down on the ground. He then came into the living room. He glanced at his roommate sitting on the couch reading a magazine. His gaze flickered onto the half- finished bottle of vodka.  
  
"You've started without me." It wasn't an accusation a merely statement from Danny.  
  
"When you've had the same ghosts that I have haunting you..." Zoe cryptically responded.  
  
"We all have ghosts haunting us, especially today of all days." Danny said.  
  
Danny walked back out to the cabinet and grabbed not only a second bottle of vodka but also two glasses, then walked back into the room. He set the bottle, and glasses on the coffee table next to the half-finished one, and began settling himself on the floor. Zoe rose and sat down next him with her legs crossed in front of her. Danny poured from the half-empty bottle into the two glasses. They raised their glasses and Danny began:  
  
"To our friend Tom. The best friend a bloke in our business could ever have." Their glasses clinked, as Danny downed his in one swallow, while Zoe took only a sip. They sat contemplatively for a moment lost in memories. Zoe began:  
  
"Do you remember when we helped Jamie move into her flat, and we helped her paint it. She was up on a ladder painting a piece of wall that she couldn't reach. We nipped round to get some takeout, and came back just in time to catch her falling off a ladder, and our Tom right there to catch her."  
  
"Yeah." Danny refilled his drink, and topped off Zoe's.  
  
"To Jamie." Danny said, as they clinked glasses again.  
  
"You know I've always thought that he and Jamie..." Zoe started, mentioning the rumours.  
  
"No. Whatever it was you were about to say, it's not true." Danny said firmly. Zoe took another sip from her drink.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Zoe asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"Because you've never seen him with Ellie and Maisie." Danny answered. The pair each sipped from their drink.  
  
"Ellie: Whatever did he see in that whiny sniveling little..." Zoe started.  
  
"She wasn't as whiny as she appeared. Give her a break, after all, Tom, not too long ago did drop his bombshell about being in MI-5. So there was never much time for them to get used to it. " Danny responded. He paused and took a drink before continuing:  
  
"As for what he saw in her. She was the tie to his good side. Combined with Maisie, they kept him in touch with his human side. That attachment was very precious to him. It grounded him, and in many ways was what allowed him to focus on his work. I think he had something there when he caught on with those two. He was always the lucky bastard."  
  
"To Masie, and Ellie." Slurred Zoe, as she raised her glass in salute, and drank another sip. In the silence that followed she place her glass back down on the coffee table, put her head down on Danny's shoulder and closed her eyes. She heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"I miss him. Even though I was there, I saw him buried; I don't believe he's really dead. To me he lives on." Zoe said.  
  
"Of course he lives on, in our hearts and memories." Danny said, rolling his eyes that he would even think of such a corny line. There was silence as each contemplated the meaning of the remark.  
  
"I still can't believe he shot Harry." Danny broke the silence.  
  
"Neither can I. It was so unlike Tom to fly off the handle like that. I think Harry's still in shock that Tom shot him. " Zoe responded. Both lifted their glasses and said in unison: "To Harry. May he get well soon, so we at last can make sense from this chaos." Both emptied their glasses then, and Danny moved to pour more vodka.  
  
"Do you think Tom could still be alive?" Zoe asked.  
  
"No, you saw as well as I did, he walked into the sea Zoe. Nobody could survive after walking that deep. We buried him today he's dead, gone. That's the end of the legendary Tom Quinn." Danny paused to drink from his glass. As he sipped, he turned the idea over in his head.  
  
"Just curious, but why did you ask that question?" Danny asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, it was probably just a trick of the eye. But I saw a shadow and it looked like Tom. But that's impossible right? I mean we were at his gravesite damn it, about to bury him. He can't have survived." Zoe said. The end of her rant was greeted with silence. She took advantage and took another sip of vodka:  
  
"You're supposed to say: "Zoe, you're right. It probably was a trick of the eye, sunlight slanted in the right direction. It could even have been just somebody that looked like Tom. The fact that you're even asking that question is a sign that you've had way too much vodka today. And I think it's time for you to go to bed." Zoe sarcastically said.  
  
"Zoe you're right. It probably was a trick of the eye..." Danny began mockingly. Zoe cut him off in a mock-hurt tone:  
  
"Never mind, they're just words now. Just empty words with no feeling behind 'em."  
  
"I do however think that you have drunk too much vodka and should be in bed." Danny affirmed.  
  
"Well then that's where I will be." Zoe answered, lifting her head up off his shoulder, and pulling herself up off the floor. She stood for a few moments, getting her balance:  
  
"Just waiting for the room to stop spinning." Zoe said. She took a few steps getting slightly stronger a long the way.  
  
"'G'nite Zo'" Danny called out to her.  
  
"'G'nite Dan. And remember, I'll hold you to that whole talking about it in the morning." Zoe answered, her hand moving up to cover a yawn. The last thing Danny knew of her, was the door to the bedroom closing.  
  
C.O.S: Jamie's flat:  
  
Jamie opened the door to her flat, and tossed her keys on the table. She reached back to lock the door behind her. She then wearily slipped out her shoes and padded across the plush carpeting to the table where she kept her laptop. As she turned it on, she slipped her feet into slippers waiting underneath the table.  
  
Even though it should be the end of the workday she had brought home the file she printed off from work about Tom to look through, and ponder where and how to research it. She knew that to use official contacts in the intelligence community, it would eventually make its way back to MI-5, or to her own superiors back home. To use her rank would be unethical, so that left her with either her unofficial more seedy contacts that owe her a favour, or to nose around through back channels. As her laptop finished booting up, the email chime went.  
  
She clicked it, then read it. It was a watch list of suspicious persons, something she got on a weekly basis. On the list of note was, Tessa Phillips. She clicked the reply button and began typing:  
  
'Why is Ms. Phillips on the list?"  
-Jamie Then clicked send. She closed off her email and left her computer on, so she would hear the chime. Jamie then ventured into the kitchen and made a grilled cheese. As she finished making it, she heard the chime again and made her way back to the computer and opened the email and read to herself: "Ms. Phillips is an MI-5 agent, who has been suspended until further notice for reasons unspecified, (Jamie knew the unspecified reasons). She is found to be rather mentally unstable but not dangerous to herself, but to society at large. She now lives in Florida. Through her career at MI-5 she has gained a notably complex network of contacts, which she is known to use periodically in order to lash out at her colleagues. It is for this reason that we not only warn our own beaureau but also encourage them to pass the word on to other organizations around the world to be on the look out for plants within their organizations. "  
  
'Ah, so a suspended agent, with a few screws loose and a whole worldwide network of agents, as well as a vendetta against Tom. Sounds like fun.' Jamie thought to herself.  
  
C.O.S: somewhere in Florida.  
  
The woman stretched in her desk chair and glared once again the phone. It rang, and she reached for it.  
  
"Hello." She said into the receiver.  
  
"It's done. He was buried today." A male voice informed her. She smiled a grim smile to herself, as she prepared to ask the next question:  
  
"And Pearse?"  
  
"Pearse is in critical condition in hospital in London." The voice answered.  
  
"Leave him to me." She responded.  
  
"Anything more you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be in touch." She answered, and hung up the phone.  
  
She sat back in her chair as she pondered the latest developments. Harry was in hospital, which meant that that MI-5 was in shambles. It was time to play the heroine.  
  
A.N: What was the name of the male ex-C.I.A. agent who was involved in the season two finale?  
  
Okay, that's another chapter written. What did you think? Shall I continue?  
  
Peace out, and happy reading.  
  
A.B. 


	4. Fallen: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: what you don't recognize, I own.  
  
Summary: see chapter #1  
  
Authors notes: COS= change of scenery ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts -= flashbacks  
  
Chapter #4:  
  
"ZOE!" "ZOE WAKE UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND POUR SOME COLD WATER ON  
YOU!" Danny shouted at the closed door he'd been pounding on for 15 minutes.

He was at last awarded with the sound of shuffling feet accompanied by the sound of wire moving on wood as Zoe flipped through her closet to find something to wear. Five minutes later she opened the door ready to go.  
  
"He won't start the meeting without us Danny." She informed him.  
  
"Who won't start...?" Danny answered  
  
"Tom and Harry." Zoe responded with a smirk.  
  
"Harry's in ho..." Danny began. Zoe finished:  
  
"Hospital and Tom's dead. Somehow I knew it wasn't a bloody nightmare." She picked up her lunch from the fridge and followed him out the door.  
  
"Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Danny asked.  
  
"No. Food right now would make me throw up after all I had to drink last night." She answered.  
  
COS: The Grid  
  
Danny entered the office area to be greeted with: "Security intelligence waits for no man, and you should know that by now Danny." Ruth remarked.  
  
"Well good morning to you too, I'll be in the conference room if anyone needs anything." Danny replied, striding past her and towards the  
conference room.  
  
He glanced over at Harry's empty office as he did everyday on his way tothe conference room. He was acting head of MI-5, so it should be his  
until Harry either was able to return to work or until he officially  
stepped down as head of MI-5. He walked to the oak conference table and sat down. He turned on his laptop, and opened up the ongoing  
investigations file then as his eyes lit upon the title Tom Quinn. He  
highlighted the file with his mouse. He looked up at the sound of a  
knock at the door to see Ruth standing there  
  
"Yes?" Danny asked her, waiting for her to explain her presence there. She glanced awkwardly downward at the floor unsure as to how to tell him.  
"I'm not a mind-reader you know Ruth. I can't tell what you want. You need to vocalize it."  
  
"You know those fake documents you found, that Tom had made? The ones that were taken to the evidence room?" Ruth asked. Danny nodded, and hung his head, already knowing what announcement would come next:  
"Now I've looked everywhere, but I've come to one conclusion:  
They're gone Danny." Ruth said, her voice going quiet.

There was silence as Danny pondered the latest development in relation to the conversation he had with Zoe.  
  
---  
"Do you think Tom could still be alive?"  
----  
Danny shivered uncontrollably then recovered, gazing back at Ruth.  
  
"Keep looking for them, they'll turn up eventually. Is that all?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes." Ruth answered, and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and one more thing: I'm sorry I was short with you this morning." Danny apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's okay; if Zoe's current state is any indication..." Ruth left off, and made her way back to the office area.  
  
C.O.S: Canadian Embassy.  
Jamie paused at the empty reception desk, wondering where Danielle was, and then remembered that she gave her a half-day off. She moved into her office, and placed her bag on her desk, flicked on her computer then moved into the little kitchenette room where the coffee was kept and made herself a cup. She carefully made her way back to her office, past the chair immediately inside the office and to her desk, moved to set down her steam cup. She was greeted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.  
  
"Great, the same bad dream I had yesterday. Is this going to be a  
morning ritual of ours until our little adventure is over?" Jamie  
sarcastically asked.  
  
"Yes." Tom responded.  
  
"It shouldn't be it's a dangerous one. Or if you let me put it to you  
this way: If somebody catches you, they are going to let MI-5..."

Tom cut her off: "That would only be possible if I were followed. Which I wasn't."  
  
Jamie met his determined gaze: "I know you weren't followed. But people do watch this building: CIA, and one of, if not both MI-5, and 6, and they are not dumb. How about if we meet in Hyde Park every couple of days, and I'll update you with everything I've found. I'll give you my  
cell number in case of emergencies."  
  
Tom sighed: "Okay. By the way what have you found out?" He asked  
  
"Tessa is alive, and living in Florida. She is mentally unstable, however not a danger to herself but to those around her. And it looks like she may be after you my friend so watch your back." Jamie finished.  
  
"That's all"? Tom asked a little dismayed.  
  
"Yes, I haven't gotten the chance to go see Harry yet." She answered.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll meet you Wedesday, around lunchtime? Tom looked at her for confirmation.  
  
"Yes, I'll be the one with a red coloured lunch bag." Jamie confirmed, motioning for him to leave. He left.  
  
COS: The Grid  
  
Danny couldn't seem to concentrate on the arrangements for the  
Commonwealth Summit. His mind kept wandering back to the conversation he'd had with Ruth about the fake dossier that went missing from evidence. He finally gave up working on security arrangements and  
dialled Zoe's extension number. Moments later she appeared in the  
conference room doorway. Danny motioned her in, and shut the door.  
  
"The fake dossier that Tom had is missing. Ruth has looked everywhere for it, and hasn't found it." Danny told her.  
  
"It could be anywhere. Maybe she just misplaced it." Zoe said.  
  
"That's not all. While I listened to her tell me about the missing  
dossier, I kept thinking about the question you asked last night..."  
  
Zoe cut him off, as she remembered the whole conversation with painful clarity:  
  
"Damn it Danny, I was drunk when I said those things. I didn't really think Tom was actually... I mean come on it's absurd, we saw him buried Danny, we saw him die. It is not possible."  
  
"Just hear me out. The way I see it, if there ever was a bloke in this  
business that could... do that, then it was Tom. Maybe he was set up. He did have his enemies, and maybe the only way that he could figure out who was setting him up was to disappear for a while..." Danny finished.  
  
"Danny are you mad: he betrayed us, he lied to us, destroyed our  
friendship. Danny: He shot Harry- his own boss, his mentor." Zoe said angrily.  
  
"Okay, maybe I am mad for holding you to something you said while you were drunk. But what you said you saw, yesterday, combined with what happened last night... and now today. I'm just saying there are very few coincedences in this business. Will you at least consider it?" Danny finished. Zoe nodded, and left.  
  
COS: Local London hospital:  
Harry Pearse gazed around his hospital room for thousandth time that morning. He really didn't see the need to be here, it wasn't that bad,  
only a scratch. But the doctors told him that it was much more, that as a matter of fact he was incredibly fortunate to be alive. He thought  
back to the events that brought him there a week before:  
  
---  
Harry looked around at the empty barn and at first didn't see him.  
  
"TOM IT'S OVER. COME WITH US, AND I'LL SEE THAT THEY'RE LENIENT ON YOU."  
He called out to Tom.  
  
"NO. I WAS SET UP, IF YOU GIVE ME TIME, I CAN PROVE IT."  
  
Tom's desperation showed in his voice as it echoed down from the hay loft. Harry cast a nervous glance at the agents on each side of him,  
part of his youthful core group of officers.  
  
"TOM, PLEASE COME WITH US. WE ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU." Danny desperately pleaded.  
There was silence as Tom climbed down the ladder and onto the main floor of the barn. Harry motioned Danny toward him. But before he could move an inch Tom had his gun up and was shooting. Danny and Zoe watched in horror as their friend shot their boss.  
-----------  
"Mr. Pearse?"  
A voice disturbed him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" He responded  
  
"Some flowers came for you if you like I could bring them in and find a place for them." A nurse answered as she produced the bouquet for inspection. The nurse paused beside the bed for him to take the card from the flowers.  
  
"Put them over there, it'll give me something new to look at." Harry  
directed, and watched the nurse do as he told her, then left. After she was gone, he flipped the card over and read:  
  
"Dear Harry:  
So glad to hear you are doing better after the accident.  
  
-T  
  
"Damn you Tom. Damn you."  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know the dialogue wasn't exact; I was exercising my author's privilege.  
  
Please provide me with the name of the evil C.IA agent.  
  
Peace out and happy reading:  
  
A.B.


	5. Fallen: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is Jamie. The rest belong to Kudos productions.

Summary: See chapter #1

Reviews: Yes please

Authors notes: 1. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts

C.O.S Change of scenery

---- flashback

4. The 'president' character mentioned is purely a character. It is not meant to bare any resemblance whatsoever to President Bush, nor any other leader.

Chapter # 5: Fallen

Jamie's boots echoed off the floor of the hospital hallway. She didn't see what this visit would accomplish accept to reassure Tom that he is not a murderer which, is a good thing she kept telling herself. Harry probably wouldn't tell her the truth about why he was shot, maybe say it was 'work related.' She walked through the door of his hospital room, to find him propped up against the pillows, looking out the window.

"What a nice surprise." Harry greeted her with a smile. Jamie gave him a hug, before settling into the visitor's chair beside his bed.

"So, how was it that a bullet defeated the invincible Harry Pearse?" Jamie asked. There was silence, as Jamie noted the pained look that flashed across Harry's face. It was quickly replaced by a smile. She decided not to press for answers for the time being, he would tell her when he was ready.

"I see the promotion agrees with you, congratulations by the way." Harry changed the subject. Jamie smiled.

"Thank you. It hasn't been easy though. I've had to pick new agents, and the administrative staff has had to adjust to my way of doing things. Jamie replied.

"Yeah, I do remember it well. Back when I took over at MI-5 it was easy. I was a senior agent before I advanced to my current position. I already knew who my core group was going to be, and how I wanted to run the place. But you went from seconded agent to head of an agency, and that takes talent." Harry praised. Jamie smiled again, blushing slightly because this was high praise from a man who rarely gave it.

"When are you headed back to work?" Jamie asked.

"Hopefully within the month. Danny's acting department head in my place. He's already begun briefing me daily." Harry answered. Jamie thought as much.

"He briefed you on the memorial service for Tom?" Jamie asked. She noted his jaw tense, as his gaze grew cold. He turned his gaze so that he was staring out the window. A tense silence ensued, as Jamie began to wish she never asked the question. When Harry answered, his voice grew quiet, and his tone heavy with regret:

"Tom... Harry sighed before continuing: Where do I start with Mr. Thomas Quinn. He was a hard worker, always successfully completed his missions. He was loyal nearly to a fault, and top agent among my youthful core. I had expected he would succeed in my position after my retirement. But something happened, and he went mad. He had been seeing a Ms. Christina Dale, under the radar of course- her 'Company' wouldn't approve. Ms. Dale came into the possession of a memo of sorts saying a high-ranking British cabinet Minister was to be murdered. Of course he couldn't pass up this chance to do his duty, so he followed up on it. He chased after every lead he could, meeting every contact he could. He even dragged Danny and Zoe with him, got them both beaten for helping him. I remember having Danny tail him to a warehouse, where he saw him go in. Danny waited a few minutes after Tom left and found a dossier already for Tom's use. Meanwhile, Tom had gone chasing down another lead. He called us as news of the murder was breaking and asked us to meet him. So we did."

Harry paused and motioned for Jamie to pour him some water. As she did, he stared straight ahead, the entire scene replaying itself in horrific detail. He drank from the glass, then set it down on his tray. He settled back against his pillows, as he continued:

"We met in a barn; he was hiding in the hay loft. Danny and Zoe tried to get him to come down, lay down his weapons. We confronted him. We all felt Tom had betrayed us, our friendship. I don't remember exactly what was said. I tried to get him to turn himself over to us, but he wouldn't. He insisted he was innocent- set up. The last thing I remember was being shot. He just raised his gun and shot me. The bastard wasn't even man enough to face what he had done. He walked into the sea." Harry finished.

A shocked silence took over. For her part, Jamie was shocked to hear Harry speak of him so coldly of anything, not to mention Tom. She could also see why he felt so betrayed. He'd treated the man as a son, groomed him to take over for him. To repay him by betraying the service; crown, and country and all that... It's enough to make a person bitter. He reached over and grabbed her hand in both of his.

"There now, it's all in the past." He said, giving her a weak smile. She met his gaze, and noted the sadness behind it. Jamie heaved a heavy sigh:

"I think I'd better be going. You're tired. I'll come back and see you again." Jamie leaned and gave him a hug, then walked out.

'Christine Dale- that name just keeps coming up, the more I find out about this whole thing. Tom was in love with her. The whole star-crossed lovers thing, it just seemed too coincidental...' She thought to herself as she made her way back to work.

C.O.S: Jamie's office

Jamie walked past the receptionist's desk nodding to her, noticing the phone cradled to her ear. Danielle motioned her to pause, and put her hand over the receiver.

"There's an agent from MI-5 waiting in your office." She informed Jamie. Jamie nodded back, and continued the few steps to her office door. She opened the door to find Danny waiting for her in one of the chairs across from her desk. She walked past him, and settled in at her desk.

"Well this is a surprise. What brings you by?" Jamie asked.

I wanted to see how far along you were in your arrangements for the Commonwealth Summit." Danny said. 'And you didn't call because...' Jamie thought to herself suspiciously.

"We're in the preliminary stages- my agents and I have only had a look at the venue. Why?"

"We were wondering about coordinating them with you." Danny replied.

"That sounds good." Jamie replied. If she wanted to figure out what really was going on she would have to take him up on it.

"So how are you doing otherwise?" Jamie asked politely.

"He was my best friend- one of the best blokes I've ever known. It wasn't easy to bury him, or to watch him walk into the sea. I watched him shoot our boss, his mentor. Not to mention, I seem to find myself with more power and responsibility than I feel I can handle at the moment." Danny replied. 'So MI-5 is in as much trouble as I thought.' Jamie affirmed silently to herself. She smiled at him:

""It's lonely at the top is it?" She commented.

"It is. But at the same time I have a greater sympathy for Harry and what he must go through." He answered. She nodded understandingly. Jamie glanced at her phone and noticed a red light blinking:

"I have to take this. That's the Prime Minister's line. He'll likely want an update." Jamie explained

"Okay. How about we get together on Friday to discuss combining forces?" Danny asked her.

"Sounds good, how about we meet at Shakespeare's?" Danny continued. Jamie nodded and picked up the phone.

"Around seven then?" Jamie nodded a second time in acknowledgement. Danny shut the door soundlessly behind him.

C.O.S: The Grid

Zoe heaved a heavy sigh, as she wished not for the first time that day that she never got out of bed. First she woke up with a headache- a wonder that was all that she got away with after all that she drank last night. She got wakened up- which she hated by Danny. Then the computer kept freezing and she couldn't get any work done. She was awaiting help in fixing it. She closed her eyes briefly and massaged the bridge of her nose. As she did so she felt a hand on her back, and just for a brief moment she imagined it was Tom. She glanced up then, and the illusion vanished to be replaced by the real-life one of Tessa standing before her. 'Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.' She thought to herself.

"I heard about Tom, and thought you might want my help." Tessa started.

"You mean you heard about Tom, and wanted to come and rub our noses in it. You always resented him. You saw him as taking your job, as taking your place. It was obvious that Harry wanted Tom to take over his position after he retired, and you couldn't stand it. You saw Tom as youthful and inexperienced. You were the veteran, and thought that you should have the top job and not him. Then you ruined it for yourself didn't you by setting up phony contacts and taking the money. That's one of the worst mistakes you could make in this business." Zoe responded.

"I'll regret that for the rest of my life. Think of my being here then as an attempt to make amends." Tessa quietly replied.

"We don't need your help. We are doing just fine, thank you." Zoe testily replied. She watched as Danny walked up behind the pair.

"Zoe, can I talk to you for a moment in my office?" He asked her. She rose to follow him.

"We should let her help." Danny said.

" Why? She's only back because she wants to rub our noses in it. She was jealous of all of us. She wants to make amends for what happened, for treating me like a fool when she was running fake contacts." Zoe replied. 

"Maybe we should let her then. There's something that doesn't ring true with this. After disappearing from site for 2 years, she shows up, just as the place is a mess, wanting to be a hero. We have to find out why."

"How?" Zoe asked.

"We let her take charge. Let her think she's in charge in order to find out. Run MI-5.." Danny started

"Inside MI5." Zoe finished. She gave a sad smile, as she recalled the last time she heard those words used.

"Alright, now let's give Tessa a proper welcome back." Danny said, and led the way back into the main office.

C.O.S: Jamie's flat.

Jamie yawned as she opened the front door. Danny's visit as it turned out was the bright part of her day. The conversation with the PMO, took the remainder of the morning and part of her lunch hour. She didn't realize how much she missed them all. She was greatly looking forward to dinner with Danny and Zoe on Friday night. But first there was Wednesday, and Thursday to get through.

She thought again back to her visit with Harry. It was still a shock to hear him speak of Tom so coldly. Tom who was like a son, who would take over the organization after Harry retired. She couldn't imagine how emotionally hurt he must be. Jamie got a glass of wine, and turned on her laptop. She had heard the Name Christine Dale, twice today, and now it was time she found out exactly what she had to do with the whole mess. 'A few well-placed inquiries should do the trick.' She thought to herself. First she began with the MI5 website- oddly there was no mention of her there. So again, it was time to email some people back home for the backgrounder on this woman. After she sent the email she moved back and made herself some dinner.

As she made dinner she thought again of the situation. She thought over what she already knew of Christine Dale. They were in love, seeing each other despite what their respective companies thought of it. She laughed, as she realized the irony: Two star-crossed lovers. It could only happen is the land of Shakespeare. Something didn't feel right; after all it was extremely common for there to be a relationship between 2 agents. So why did it have to happen so secretly? It all kept coming back to that. Jamie sat down to eat her dinner. As she was eating she heard her email beep, and so she moved to read.

_Please find attached the requested information._

_-S_

Jamie clicked on the attachment.

_Christine Dale:_

_After acquitting herself well on her first missions, she advanced to become one of the organization's top agents. Her role has been as a part of the delegation responsible for keeping the President safe when he goes overseas. Her one black mark was while she accompanied the President in March of 2002 on a trade mission around Europe. When the delegation was staying at a Paris hotel, the President went out to greet the crowd. Unknown to the agents, including Ms. Dale, there were protesters. One protester managed to push his way to the front of the crowd, and when the President got to that part of the crowd, was punched in the face. He was badly-shaken, and was lucky to get away with only a black eye. Upon returning to the USA further investigation was done and it was found that it was in fact Ms. Dale that did not take proper surveillance of the area around the hotel. _

_That was just the beginning. A few months later in July of the same year, she was with a partner, and towards the conclusion of the investigation, their cover was blown. There was a shootout, and Ms. Dale was reported to have froze, allowing a clear shot at her partner, who died instantly. She was offered psychological treatment afterwards, but she flatly refused, insisting she could deal with it. Then one day she didn't show up for work. Four more days past, and agents were sent to her apartment. There was no sign she had ever even lived there. She reappeared though in January of 2003, and acted as if nothing had even happened. She was welcomed back, and she was given her old position. Then while accompanying the President to the U.K., she disappeared, and she has not reappeared since. _

As Jamie printed out the file, she wondered how much, if any of this, Tom actually knew. She would question him tomorrow.

And so ends another chapter.

Want to know what happens?

Review and maybe I'll tell you... (wink, wink)

Peace Out,

Happy Reading:

A.B.


	6. Fallen: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anybody you don't recognize, is mine, anyone you do, is the property of Kudos productions.

Summary: see Chapter #1

Authors notes:

1. --: flashback

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

3. Italics is an email

4. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Reviews: Yes please.

Chapter #6: Fallen

Jamie gazed out her office window, and looked at the menacing black clouds hanging overhead. She hoped the rain would hold off so she could get this meeting over with, but it was after all London, and it seemed to always rain when you didn't want it to. She briefly looked at her watch, and began to put the file she printed out last night into the wine-coloured lunch bag. She put on her coat, and left. On the way to the park, she was completely aware of the crowds around her. Just as she entered the park, Tom came up behind her.

"Don't turn around, just walk. There's a bench in the middle of a grove of trees by the fountain. Go there, and I'll join you." Jamie nodded imperceptibly and began moving towards the fountain. She settled in placing the bag in her lap, and waited.

'The things I do for friends.' She thought to herself, as she reflected that such corny cloak-and dagger stuff was actually in fact a part of reality, if she didn't know any better she would have thought she was in the movies. Tom settled next to her, and gazed over the crowd.

"Are these meetings to become part of the routine, because it's really quite chilly out here." Jamie commented. There was silence.

"You'll be glad to know, that you're not a murderer. Harry's going to be fine. He's talking about going back to work within the month." Jamie informed Tom. Tom became visibly relieved.

"What did you find out?" Tom replied

"Never one to mince words were you Tom? Before I tell you what I found out, I'd like to know exactly how much you knew about Christine Dale?

"What does that have to do with…"

"Just humour me Tom, just humour me." Jamie cut him off.

"Not much." I knew she was a C.I.A. operative…" Tom broke off, trying to remember if Christine said anything about her personal life. He was silent.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Here's something that will shed some light on the subject." Jamie pulled out the file and gave it to him. He skimmed through it.

"It's not a long-shot, to consider the possibility that she's a part of this cover-up. I mean, a disenchanted agent would likely be inclined to be in league with other disenchanted agents." Jamie theorized.

"No. She was not a part of it. What I do know of her, she doesn't seem the type that would… No." Tom insisted.

"You know just as well as I do, that spies have to be consummate actors. Promise me you'll consider it." Jamie replied.

"Okay."

"I'm meeting Zoe, and Danny for dinner Friday night. We're going to talk about combining forces for security arrangements at the Commonwealth Summit." Jamie stated.

"Yeah." Tom said, a sad look coming over his face.

"I'd better get back to work. I'll talk to you…" Jamie trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"I'll contact you." Tom replied. Jamie rose, and walked quietly away from him.

Tom watched his friend disappear from site, waited for a little longer and walked away.

C.O.S.: Jamie's office

"You went out in that?" Danielle asked incredulously, she beckoned to the rain pelting against the office window.

"I just got back. It was only starting to spit rain. Any messages?" Jamie responded.

"Yes, one from somebody named Tessa at MI-5 she wants you to brief her on the arrangements that you and Danny have been talking about. Say isn't Danny still in charge of that?" Danielle asked.

"He was. I guess I'll have to call and find out what happened." Jamie replied.

She took the slip of paper from Danielle and continued into her office. She took off her coat and slung it over the back of her desk-chair, and moved to open the curtains then thought the better of it. Instead she reached down and turned on her computer. As she turned on the lights, she heard the familiar email chime. She sat down and began to read a message from Danny explaining everything. Tessa had shown up the previous day, seemingly out of nowhere, wanting to play 'hero' in his words. Danny theorized that somehow she had found out Tom was dead, and came back expecting to be needed. He was curious as to what her true motivations were, so he's playing along with her for now, and suggested Jamie does the same. Jamie picked up the phone and dialed the number she still had for Harry's office with the email still on screen.

The phone was answered on the second ring: "Tessa Phillips."

"Hi Tessa, it's Jamie at C.I.S.I.S. Welcome back first of all." Jamie responded, with forced enthusiasm.

"Thank you Jamie. I understand congratulations are an order for you. You've been promoted I hear." Tessa returned pleasantry.

"Thanks. Your message said you wanted me to brief you on the security arrangements for the Commonwealth Summit?" Jamie asked, getting down to business.

"Yes. I understand you and Danny are doing that together. That is still happening I just want to be up to speed." Tessa answered.

"All I have done so far is gone to the hotel with a team of my agents and some R.C.M.P. to do an inspection. They are going over the numbers right now, and are expected to give me an estimate of what will be needed before I leave my office today. I meet with Danny on Friday." Jamie explained.

"I see. Well thank you. I'll have to talk to Danny about what he's been doing on our end then." Tessa replied.

"Is that all?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Keep me informed, and I'll talk to you later." Tessa replied.

"Bye." Jamie said.

"Bye," Tessa replied.

Jamie leaned back in her chair after she hung up the phone, stretching her arms above her head. Tessa was hiding something, she was sure of it. Why did she show up out of the blue like that? Was it to play hero, like Danny said, or was it something else? Harry was never such a micromanager, he was there to report to during and after operations, but for the most part he trusted the instincts of his team. Jamie's instincts told her something was definitely off, but as Danny said, the only way to figure it all out was to play along with it for a while.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Want to know more?

Review and I'll be more than willing to tell you.

AB.


	7. Fallen: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm making no profit from this story. The only character I own is Jamie, the rest all belong to Kudos and BBC

Summary: See chapter #1

Authors notes:

1. --: flashback

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

3. Italics is an email

4. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Reviews: Yes please

Fallen: Chapter #7:

Ellie folded the last of the linen napkins and placed them on the shelf so they would be ready for morning. She walked over to the table where she had left Maisie, colouring a picture. She walked up to her daughter with a sad smile on her face:

"Can I see what you're drawing?" She asked the little artist. Maisie took her hand away from the sheet of paper to reveal a labeled family picture, of herself, Ellie, and Tom. Above Tom's head she drew a halo.

"Can we take it to Tom when we go visit him next time?" She asked Ellie. Ellie's smile widened, as she managed to keep the tears from her face:

"Yes, we can. I think he'd like that. Now go get your coat, it's time to leave." Ellie said, as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, and went to get her own sweater.

She locked the door and took Masie's hand, and they began walking towards the flat they shared with Tom. Ellie didn't want move out of there despite the fire that happened. It was full of him, his smell, his books, his memories. It was the only place she ever felt truly safe. It was a blessing that the service allowed her to stay in it.

"Mommy, we can walk." Maisie tugged on Ellie's hand as she shook herself out of her reverie. Maisie walked happily along beside Ellie in silence. They stopped at the next lights, and Ellie let her gaze wander over the crowds on the opposite corner. "Tom," she muttered to herself, as she spotted a familiar pair of blue eyes, and then blinked unbelievingly. The light changed, and they crossed the street, when she looked again, he was gone.

Ellie put her hands into her pockets to feel for her pass card, and got it out, and pushed the front door open. Pushing Maisie behind her, she reached around and flicked on the lights. She hung hers and Maisie's coats in the closet, and shooed Maisie up to get ready for bed. She followed the child upstairs, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She'd moved into the third bedroom upstairs- it didn't feel right sleeping in the bed they had shared, now, it would feel more like sleeping next to a ghost. She finished getting ready for bed. Then she went into Maisie's bedroom, and kissed her goodnight. On her way back to her room, she noticed the light in the master bedroom on- it hadn't been on since before he died. She pushed the door open with nervousness. She stepped inside, and gazed around. It was all the same. The bed still made from that fateful morning, pajamas folded and neatly placed under the pillow, book on the table next to the bed. The bottles of cologne, and deodorant still stood on the dresser, next to a picture of the three of them. She turned around and turned the light off, and left the room, satisfied that all was as it should be.

C.O.S.: The Next Morning-

Ellie awoke, and first got herself ready for the day, then got Maisie ready. She walked Maisie to school, as usual. The rest of the day went as planned, she prepared to open, then gave the staff their directions for the day. The lunch crowd was on the light side as usual- it was always busiest at dinner. She walked up to the school to get Maisie on her afternoon break. She got there in good time, and stood waiting for her in the sunny London afternoon.

Maisie came running out exactly as scheduled, and gave her mother a huge hug in greeting. Ellie took her daughter's hand and together they walked back to the restaurant, with Maisie chatting happily about her day. Ellie opened the door to the restaurant and motioned Maisie inside. Ellie shivered; as she felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand up on end. She knew someone was watching her. She turned around and gazed back across the street, and saw a person in a black hooded sweatshirt. Instinctively she knew- "Tom" she called out, as she watched him blend into the shadows. She then went back inside, unable to shake the feeling that it was him.

The evening went by quickly for Ellie; her hands were on autopilot, as her mind wandered over who she had seen. Her thoughts conflicted with each other- She wanted him to be alive and well- to come walking through the door of the restaurant and pick Maisie up and play with her. She wanted to be passionately kissed by him. At the same time she also faced facts: The only time that a spy ever came back to life was in the movies. She came to the realization that she needed a sounding board, someone to talk her out of such a crazy idea. She decided to call Danny when she got home a few hours later. With that decision made, the rest of her evening past like clockwork, and she got home around 11 pm. She kissed Maisie good night then went to the den. Tom had written down key phone numbers on a cue card, in case he was ever out of touch or something happened to him. She found the one she was looking for and made her way back to her bedroom. She picked up the extension and dialed the number.

"Hunter." A male voice answered. Ellie was silent as she considered how to respond.

"Hello?" Who is this?" Danny asked, his voice getting more insistent.

"I-It's Ellie." Ellie stammered.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, his voice taking on a more gentle tone.

"Taking it one day at a time, that's really the only thing you can do. But it's hard. I try and remember the good times," Ellie replied.

"Do you and Maisie need anything- money or anything else? Tom wanted you two taken care of if this ever happened." Danny asked concernedly. There was silence on the line as Ellie considered her words carefully.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, and seeing things. Who knows, maybe I am. But I think I saw Tom yesterday. I was on my home from work, with Maisie. We were waiting to cross, and just for a moment I thought I saw a guy with eyes like his. I blinked, because I couldn't believe what I saw. Then he was gone. When we got home, I put her to bed as usual, and on my way back to my own bedroom, I noticed a light on the master bedroom. I haven't been in there since the last time he was at home. Nothing was touched that I could see, nothing was broken or taken. I turned it off, and left the room. Then today, just outside my restaurant on the other side of the street I saw a man with the same build, same height everything. I called out to him, he didn't answer, and I stood and watched as he blended back into the crowd." Ellie explained.

---

"Do you think Tom could still be alive?"

---

Danny thought back to that conversation with Zoe, and knew Ellie's unasked question. So he asked it:

"You want to know if I think he could be alive?" Danny asked

"It's absurd I know. But I have this feeling that just won't go away. And I know that that type of back from the dead stuff only happens in the movies. Spies are like everyone else, when they die, it's permanent." Ellie replied. Danny had this growing feeling too- even if he wouldn't admit it to Ellie.

"You were there Ellie, I was there. We saw him buried, you cried at his funeral. For goodness sakes I saw him die. He's dead." Danny told her bluntly.

"I know, at least my mind knows that. But I still…

"Have this feeling, I know." Danny finished off.

"I guess I'd better go. I have work tomorrow." Ellie said.

"Good night Ellie, I'll call you or come by the restaurant sometime to see you." Danny replied.

"That will be nice. Good night Danny." Ellie said. The pair hung up the phone.

Ellie walked back to the master bedroom, picked up the picture of the three of them and looked at it. She hugged it tight and walked to the window: "Are you really dead?" She whispered while her gaze wandered over the late-night landscape. Meanwhile from across the street, satisfied that Ellie was alright, Tom Quinn faded into the shadows.

And on that rather mysterious note, ends another chapter. Will Danny and Zoe figure out at last what Tessa is planning?

Will Jamie find enough evidence to acquit Tom?

To find out the answers to these and many more interesting questions please review. The more constructive reviews you give me, the better I can do.

Happy reading,

-A.B.


	8. Fallen: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The only character of mine is Jamie, all the rest belong to Kudos Productions, and various other properties, all of which aren't me.

Summary: See chapter #1

Authors notes:

1. --: flashback

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

3. Italics is an email

4. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

5. Alright, I give: maybe an appearance by Mr. Carter

Reviews: Come on people, review!!

Fallen: Chapter #8

Danny pressed the end button on his cell phone after saying good-night to Ellie, and settled back into the couch cushions. If one person said they had seen someone that had looked like Tom, fine. He would shrug it off as them being grief-stricken. It was quite a horrible thing after all- a man cut down in his prime and buried. But two people and one of them an MI-5 officer at that- alarm bells began to go off in his head- missing dossier, plus this. It began to even make him wonder… along with the sudden reappearance of Tessa, it made him wonder if it all was related.

"Zoe, could you come out here please?" Danny called. Zoe had just gotten home from work and was relaxing playing a computer game. She padded out dressed in sweats, and took a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Ellie Simm." Danny answered.

"Ellie- Tom's Ellie?! I thought they had broken up." Zoe replied disbelievingly.

"They had, but gotten back together quietly. He figured that it was the only way to keep them safe- clever bastard." Danny explained. He rose from the couch and moved to pour himself a drink, taking his time to collect his thoughts, and choose his words. He took a sip and then began re-telling the conversation.

"She realizes it's completely crazy to even think of the possibility. But Zoe, that's two people that have told me about this, and one, is a MI-5 officer." Danny said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying that if you combine my conversation with Ellie, my conversation with you, and the missing dossier, and even the reappearance of Tessa. It all seems a little less far-fetched." Danny replied.

Zoe heaved a sigh; she did have to admit that it did seem plausible.

"Suppose that he does turn out to be alive. How do we get him out of hiding?" Zoe asked.

"And that is the 68,000 dollar question." Danny responded. He took a drink, as Zoe bit her lip as she was in thought. She began to think aloud:

"If he's alive then he would need someone he could trust. Someone in MI-5 maybe? No, that would be too obvious. Ellie? No again, too obvious besides if Tom was there, why would she be calling you?"

"It has to be somebody within the intelligence community, but not in MI-5. Somebody that he would trust- someone that has had personal dealings with in the past. Somebody that knows the rest of the players." Danny continued. The pair was silent for a while. Danny took a sip of his drink

"So the way I see it there are two choices: either, Christine Dale, or Jamie." Danny continued. Suddenly Zoe looked him straight in the eye:

"You do realize how crazy this is don't you?"

"Yes, but I have a gut feeling. All of this is just too coincidental. I have to follow my gut feeling Zoe. You understand don't you?"

Zoe sighed: "Yes."

"Who do you think is more likely?" Zoe asked

"Christine disappeared when he did, but that doesn't mean she's hiding with him. I think that it's more likely going to be Jamie. She knows us- she's worked with us, and still has connections within our agency."

"True, I guess we'll found out when we meet with her tomorrow evening then." Zoe replied, rising and making her way towards her bedroom.

"Night Zoe."

"Night Danny."

C.O.S.: Jamie's office-

Jamie was having a frustrating day. She woke up, and came to work late. And by the time she got there, Danielle gave her two messages from the Prime Minister's office both wanting numbers on the possible amount of personnel she would need. She smiled dryly: 'Ottawa at times seemed like the right hand, didn't know what the left cheek was doing at times.' She was definitely going to need MI-5's help, even combined with the P.M.'s security detail, she didn't have enough officers, and she knew that to get more would mean red tape- and if there was something she hated more than anything it was red tape. To top it off: she glanced up to the ceiling and noticed water stains. She walked to the door and asked Danielle to call someone from maintenance, then settled in the reception area to wait. She didn't wait for very long before a man that looked like Tom, only with sandy coloured hair, and blue eyes. He stuck out his hand:

"You're new here. I'm Jamie McDonald- the woman in charge." Jamie said sticking out her hand.

"Andrew Murray- I just started work this morning actually. Shall we take a look at the water stains?" Andrew asked, motioning for her to take the lead. She opened the door to let him in, and indicated the ceiling above her desk.

"It appears to be coming from somewhere in the roof. It could be anything: a leaky eaves trough, to a broken shingle. We'll know more when we can get a person up there later today." He explained.

"Great, can you get me an estimate on repairs?" She asked.

"It's an old building, so about 500-1000 pounds? It depends on how minor it is really. I'll come back later." Andrew replied with a smile. He withdrew to the reception, and Jamie followed, opening the outer door for him. The man known as Andrew Murray began walking down the stairs and paused as soon as he was out-of range of the cameras. He lifted his arm up and spoke into what appeared to be a cufflink:

"I've made contact with the target- she suspects nothing. I'm going to follow up later today." He said, and then went on about his business.

C.O.S: Shakespeare's Pub and Eatery

Jamie ended the day the way she began it: late. It was 8 pm by the time she walked into the pub to meet Danny and Zoe. She took a seat apologizing for her lateness, they understood- in this business, things come up. They exchanged pleasantries, and ordered appetizers.

"So are things getting back to normal?" Jamie asked the pair. Danny and Zoe exchanged looks, Danny nodding slightly as if in permission.

"No, Tessa's back. She wants to 'make amends' for what she's done in the past. In other words Tom's gone, so now she's back to rub our noses in it. We're watching her closely." 'Well this is an interesting development.' Jamie thought to herself. The appetizers they ordered arrived, and they began eating. They each ordered a Guinness beer, and once the beverages arrived, they began to toast. Danny began with:

"To Tom- One of the best blokes ever to be a Spook. He shall live on in stories, and memories." Jamie carefully schooled her expression.

"Remember when we came and helped you move in and paint your flat? Danny and I went out for takeout, and we came to find you fallen off the ladder and into his arms. We thought you guys were together or something." Zoe began the stories.

Jamie added: "We never had that type of relationship. There was only Ellie for him, and he was it for her. She was what kept him human, and grounded. We all should be so lucky to find someone like that in this business."

"To Ellie- they said in unison as glasses clinked. As they ate their dinner, they told stories of old times- when he was still there. As they ordered desert they decided to get down to business:

"It looks like I'm going to need 10 extra officers. They want security to be on the extreme side of tight." Jamie said.

"I know there are at least five extra officers that you can have with us, the rest you'll have to go to MI-6 for." Danny said. Jamie sat back and cringed: Jools Siviter- she hated owing that man anything.

As if reading her thoughts Danny added: "I know we hate owing him anything too. But we have to work together for the greater good." The trio raised their 2nd beers in a toast:

"To the greater good" Zoe said, as glasses clinked. As they sipped, Ellie walked in, and immediately made her way to Danny.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about?" She asked him in a low voice.

"Yes, I'll let you know when I have something." He responded just as low. As an explanation: "Ellie wants me to help her find a new flat." Just then, Jamie's phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the number- it read as the safe house where Tom was staying.

"Excuse a moment, I have to take this." She moved off into the washroom for privacy.

"McDonald" She spoke into it, gruffly.

"Come and see an old friend, who's had an accident." An elderly lady replied.

"On my way." Jamie replied, making her way back to the table for her coat, and purse.

"I'm sorry everybody, but I must leave- I have an early morning phone-call to make to the P.M's office- hope this doesn't mean I'm fired." Jamie quipped as she put on her coat. Danny and Zoe smiled.

"Night Jamie." Danny said to be followed by the other two. Jamie left, and Danny rose.

"Let's follow her. That was a bit too sudden." He said rising.

"Danny- just because you have a gut feeling does not mean we can go off like this." Zoe said incredulously

"Zoe, we've been over this. I have a gut feeling, and if it's something I learned from him it's to go with my gut. Now are you coming or not?" He replied.

Ellie got up; walked back over to the counter to get her pickup order turned to them and said: Call me if you find out anything." She said leaving. The other two, got into the car, and started up the engine.

"I put a bug on her purse, we should be able to track her through it." Danny said. Zoe leaned and picked up the tracking device. She directed Danny which way to turn, and in a half hour they pulled up to a non-descript brownstone building. They shut off the engine and watched as their friend walked up to the front door, and knocked. An elderly lady opened it, and let her in. They watched as the lady led the way up the stairs, and a light went on in a bedroom. Danny lifted the binoculars to his eyes, and peered into the window.

"We have to know what's in there, one way or another." He said.

"No arguments here." Zoe replied.

Meanwhile inside the house…

Jamie opened the door to the bedroom to find Tom, laying there on blood-soaked linens. She turned to the housekeeper and asked:

"How did he get like this?"

"He was outside, walking on the grounds, I guess- I don't know. The first I knew of this was hearing him whimpering. He appears to have a stab-wound in his chest. I bandaged him, but it didn't stop the bleeding." The lady told her. Jamie heaved a sigh, as she took note of the situation- wasn't this exactly what she let Danny tail her for?

"There's a car sitting out front with its lights off. Two people are in it, I want you to get them, and bring them back here." Jamie responded. The lady paused by the door.

"NOW!" Jamie responded gruffly.

The woman hurried down the stairs, and outside. Jamie looked down at her friend, as she thought: 'You know it's unsafe for to be out on your own like that- that's why I gave you the safe house. You have half of Britain looking for you- public enemy #1.' She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down into the pain-filled aqua-blue eyes:

"You need a doctor my friend; otherwise your friends will be mourning in truth."

"No doctor, just Ellie." Tom replied, and then was quiet. Jamie raised one hand to his forehead and checked for fever. Her hand came away clammy, as she realized he was in shock. She heard footsteps echo up the stairs, and went and stationed herself by the doorway. Danny and Zoe were soon there- they'd taken the stairs two at a time. Jamie gathered her thoughts, and chose her words carefully:

"I've tried to do this on my own. But I think that the time has come where I need help." She led the way into the bedroom and stood silently as her friends took it all in. Danny was the first to respond:

"Bloody hell, he is alive."

Zoe added: "But just barely."

That ends another chapter.

A.N.: I know I said no season 3 in the spoilers- I lied, and will go in and change that on my summary.

One character isn't who he appears to be- anybody can guess it correctly will get… another chapter

Things to ponder:

Will Tom live?

How will Ellie react to the news?

How did Tom get stabbed?

Review and maybe I'll tell you

-A.B.


	9. Fallen: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kudos and other people who aren't me except Jamie- she's mine.

Summary: See chapter #1

Authors notes:

1. --: flashback

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

3. Italics is an email

4. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Reviews: Yes please.

Fallen: Chapter #9

Ellie went home after picking up food, and she and Maisie quickly ate and Maisie went to bed. Ellie meanwhile, curled up on the sofa, and placed the phone closer to her. She wrapped herself in the afghan and eventually fell asleep. She was wakened up at daybreak by a tap on her shoulder:

"Tom." She muttered sleepily.

"I've found something Ellie. You need to come with us, and I'll show what it is." A male voice said.

"T-Tom." She answered still half asleep.

"It's Danny. Come on up, Zoe's got some coffee on." Danny said, giving her a hand up, and leading her into the kitchen. She settled into a kitchen chair as Zoe placed a steaming cup in front of her. Ellie blew on it before taking a sip.

"So you've found something?" She questioned. She gazed at Zoe trying to read her expression, but the practiced Spook that she was kept her face blank.

"Yes, but for you to find out what it is, we'd like you to pack a bag and be ready to leave this morning." Danny replied.

"What about Maisie?" She asked.

"Zoe will stay here at the house with her. I've arranged for her to be a supply teacher at the school for a while, so that she will be always near her. Her safety will be assured. I will help out at the restaurant when I can." Danny answered.

"Okay." She answered. Ellie sipped her coffee, and ate the breakfast they offered. It boiled down to the fact that Tom trusted both of these people, with his life and if he did, then she should too. She finished eating and packed in silence. She pushed Maisie's bedroom door open, and gazed at her daughter for a few moments.

"I love you very much. I'll be back soon." She whispered, and shut the door gently. She made her way down the stairs to find Danny waiting for. He reached out for the single suitcase and set it down. He pulled out a black piece of cloth, and motioned her towards him.

"I need you to put this on." Danny said motioning her to walk past her so he could tie it behind her head- she did again without a question. He put her bag over his shoulder, and took hold of her hand, guiding her gently to the car. He got her settled in the passenger seat, and then put the bag in the trunk.

"What will Maisie be told?" she asked Danny, as they drove.

"Zoe will tell Maisie that I have taken you out-of-town to look for flats in the country." Danny answered. They were quiet for a while. Danny looked around the surrounding countryside- they were almost there; it was time to prepare her:

"You have been blindfolded because I am taking you to a safe house that's being used by Jamie and the Canadians. For that reason its exact location will remain unknown." Danny paused as he waited for her to ask any questions- she did not.

"Zoe and I have suspected for sometime that Tom is alive. At first we dismissed it as our mind playing tricks on us, but when you called and told me about seeing what you thought to be him not only once but twice, our suspicions were aroused yet again. This time we thought that if he was in fact alive, he had to have someone on the inside of the intelligence community, but not in MI-5 or MI-6. They had to know the players, they had to know him, and he had trust them. We came up with one likely name: Jamie McDonald. Yesterday we got proof of that attachment. She let us tail her to a safe house. We sat outside, until an elderly woman came up to the car, and told us to follow her upstairs. We followed her, up to a bedroom, where Jamie was standing. Jamie motioned us inside where we were greeted by the site of Tom, laying on blood-soaked sheets. He'd been stabbed, and the first the caretaker knew of it was when she heard him a half day later." Danny finished. He was greeted by silence on Ellie's part, as she put together all that she had seen and heard in the last 3 days.

C.O.S: safe house

The long day had turned into an even longer night, as she spent it, driving to London, picking up an embassy doctor and bringing him back to the house. Tom meanwhile had spent the time while she was gone between delirium, and sleep. The woman said that in his delirium he only mentioned one name: Ellie. So finally, Danny gave in and went to get the woman- they would be almost there by now. Jamie yawned. She dearly hoped the doctor would hurry up and finish, so she could go and get some sleep before she had to deal with Mr. Siviter. She rose from the window seat as she watched the doctor come out of the bedroom.

"I got here just in time. Your friend was beginning to develop an infection in his wound. I gave him an antibiotic to clear it up, and left the bottle in on the dresser; make sure he takes it all- one a day until it is finished. I stitched and dressed his wound, make sure he remains on his back, otherwise it might re-open. I put the dressings in a basin, on the nightstand. He needs to stay quiet for at least the next week, meaning no moving from this house, or resumption of other activities." The last part was in reference to his role as an officer in MI-5. As the doctor finished speaking, Jamie heard car doors open. Danny had returned with Ellie.

"Would you mind returning to the city with a friend of mine?" Jamie asked.

"Okay." The doctor replied. Jamie slowly followed him down the stairs to the front door. Just before it opened the doctor turned to her and said: "If you don't mind my saying so Ms. McDonald- you need to sleep." He said. The door opened. Danny came into the house Ellie's bag still on his shoulder. He set it down, and motioned a still blindfolded Ellie past him. He untied the blindfold, and she blinked several times, as she focused on her surroundings.

"Danny would you do me one last favour and drop the good doctor off near the Embassy on your way back to London?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, my job is done here for now. I have to put in an appearance at Thames House anyway- Tessa wants an update. I'll leave this out." Danny explained and turned to leave. The doctor followed, and the door closed, leaving the two women alone. They regarded each other silently for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Jamie's eyes swept over Ellie, before returning her gaze.

"I make no excuses or apologies for what I have done, because it was for a friend, and at his request. I will continue to help him in whatever way I am able." Jaime said.

"So what did the doctor say?" Ellie replied tersely. Jamie took a deep breath before replying:

"The doctor stitched his wound. It's important that he stay on his back to prevent it from opening. He was beginning an infection. Fortunately, the doctor gave him some antibiotics- you are to give him one a day until the course is run. There are clean bandages in a basin on a table at the foot of his bed- you are to bathe the wound daily in warm water, and change the dressing. Also, and this knowing Tom is going to be the hard part: He is to stay quiet for the next week."

Ellie gave a weak smile as she thought back to when Tom was shot. It would be very hard indeed to keep this man quiet. Jamie led the way upstairs. She opened the door and went into the bedroom as Ellie followed tentatively. She stood at the foot of his bed, gazing at his pale face- calm in sleep. He grimaced slightly as his limbs shifted. Ellie tore her gaze away from him, and noted the layout of the room. A deep bay window seat- located on the right side of the bed, a desk at the end of it, with a phone, as well as the basin with bandages. An easy chair sat on the other side of the room closest to the door with an afghan folded up on top. She sat down in it, and began making herself comfortable.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then, I'm heading back to London now. I've left my cell number as well as Danny's number with the caretaker here." Jamie said, turning to leave.

"Bye." Ellie said, as she sat back down, and curled up in the chair. She pulled the afghan over herself and was asleep in minutes.

A few hours later…

Tom Quinn blinked as the room around him came into focus. He remembered all too vividly the events of the past two days. He attempted to turn over onto his left side in order to become more comfortable, and was greeted with jolt of pain. He grimaced loudly as he checked himself over, and noted the bandages, over his wound. He lay on his back, and glanced around. He could hear someone breathing as they shifted and stood up, and the floor boards creek as the person shifted their position so that he could see a face.

"Hey there. You're alive," she said softly.

"Ellie, I never wanted them to bring you into this. It's dangerous right now- I'm dangerous right now. My enemies want me dead, and my friends want me in jail for treason. You should not be here." He said in a tone laced with a mixture of concern and anger. Ellie thought the better of mentioning how she got there.

"We will argue about this when you're stronger. The fact is I'm here now- and I'll be damned if I'm leaving you." She said defiantly. They had reached a stalemate in that argument and were silent for a few moments.

"I just have one question though: I was walking home from the restaurant one night with Maisie, and I thought I saw someone that looked like you, it was you wasn't it? And you were in the house that night as well, up in the master bedroom? And the following afternoon, I thought I saw you in a crowd across the street, that was too wasn't it?" She asked him.

There was pain in his eyes, as he remembered the longing he felt to go to them, to tell her that he was alive. The temptation he felt to feel her arms around him, holding him close, so that he could let his guard down and stop pretending.

"Yes." He said with a touch of regret. She sighed.

"I mourned for you, you know. I was heartbroken when they told me you died. I just couldn't fully believe it. Then I went to your funeral, and it all suddenly, and heart achingly seemed real. I started believing it then. I watched as your casket was lowered into the ground, and your friends said nice things about you. I even said nice things about you. And here you were, alive all that time?!" She started. He looked at her downcast, as the guilt wracked his conscience. He had seen that funeral, witnessed her heartbreak.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"There was no way you could have let us know- gotten a message through to us somehow?" She asked. He gulped:

"No. Not without putting you and Maisie at risk. I didn't want you to ever be at risk again because of me." She had sat down on the edge of the bed next to him during the conversation. He reached up with his right hand, and attempted to stroke her face. She turned away.

"Ellie, please look at me. I had to clear my name. This was the only way, the only way I could think of." He said despairingly. She turned towards again, tears in her eyes. He lifted his hands up to her shoulders.

"I love you." The three little words came out of Tom's mouth, and under any other circumstances would send her heart racing. This time was different. She reached up and removed his hands from her shoulder and took one in her hands, and looked into his aqua-blue eyes:

"I know. I just need some time to deal with this us that's all." She said. They sat in silence until Tom finally fell asleep again.

C.O.S.: MI-6.

The never-ending day continued as Jamie sat in a waiting room, waiting for Jools Siviter to finish a meeting. She ran into traffic all the way back to London and barely had time to shower and change her clothes before going to MI-6. She rose, as an officer left the office. "Ms. McDonald, Mr. Siviter will see you now." She walked in, and noticed the back of head, seated in a second chair. The man rose, and turned stuck out his hand:

"Tell me, did you get that water spot cleaned up?" He asked. Jaime was shocked for a moment, as the face registered- Andrew Murray.

"Adam Carter." He supplied. Jamie allowed anger to flash through her eyes.

"I see no introductions are necessary. Very well then, shall we get started?" Jools asked, motioning for them to be seated. Jamie sat.

"You wanted to see me regarding?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would supply me with 5 officers for security at the Commonwealth Summit. My resources are stretched as it is." Jamie asked.

"I see no problem. But you need 10 correct, where are you getting the other 5?" He asked.

"From MI-5, if you must know. I never said I needed 10." She responded tersely.

"Okay, is that all?" Jools asked, impatient to get out of the office.

"No, but my other business can wait for another time." Jamie responded.

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of Mr. Carter here." Jools replied.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SPYING ON ME SIVITER? I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB AS GIVEN TO ME BY THE PRIME MINISTER, I HAVE LOYALTY TO MY QUEEN- WHO IS ALSO YOUR OWN IF YOU WOULD RECALL AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO COMPROMISE ME TRYING TO QUESTION MY LOYALTY TO MY COUNTRY TO THE QUEEN? HOW DARE YOU!" Jamie yelled, and then stalked to the door, she turned around: "And I believe it is illegal to spy on another country's spy agency." She continued stalking out the door.

"Indeed." Jools said, as he picked up his coat and led Adam out the door.

"Join me for a drink won't you Adam?" Jools asked.

"No, I think it best if I was on my home. My wife is home from abroad, and so is my son. It's family time, you understand." Adam replied.

"Very well- see you Monday then." Jools continued on his way out the door.

That's the end of this chapter.

What did you think?

Review if you want more.

-A.B.


	10. Fallen: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is someone else's idea. The only character that is mine is: Jamie

Authors notes:

1. Adam was only included because he fit with the storyline.

2.: flashback

3. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

4. Italics is an email

5. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Fallen: Chapter #10

Danny leaned back in his chair at his desk on the grid. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. The long night was turning into a long day- all he wanted to do was sleep. He had been back for almost half a day, and hadn't seen Tessa. The more time passed the more uneasy he felt. He concentrated on the schematics for the Commonwealth conference, and planned where he was going situate the surveillance teams. He looked up as he heard footsteps to notice Tessa coming through the door. She stopped at his desk.

"Follow me into the office to report, please Danny." Danny rose and followed her through the door and into Harry's office. They were silent as she took off her coat and made herself comfortable.

"So how did the meeting go with Ms. McDonald?" Tessa asked getting down to business.

"She needs 10 additional officers, I've given her 5 of ours, and suggested that she go to 'Six' for the rest. As for our own protection plans, I'm just looking over the plans for the hotel. I'll send surveillance teams over beginning this afternoon."

"Sounds good, I'll expect a report tomorrow then. By the way, where's Zoe?" Tessa replied.

"She's out of town visiting her grandmother- she's in the hospital." Danny told her.

"I trust she'll call in then. You can go." Tessa dismissed him, and he walked out of the office.

"Sam, Colin, and Malcolm, you're with me." Danny said, as he picked up his coat. He yawned again, as he put it on and headed towards the door. The long day was doomed to continue.

C.O.S.: Safe house

Ellie moved to the window and stared out on the landscape. She allowed her thoughts to wander over the conversation they had earlier in the day. She loved him; she knew that, but so much secrecy… It was hard to get used to sometimes. He loved Maisie, that was certain, and that was a huge plus for her. She knew that in some way she was good for him. When he was with her and Maisie, she noticed his walls break down to reveal a sweet intelligent guy inside. She turned around as she felt someone watching her, and looked into his blue eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead." She greeted him

"Hi, I hoped you stayed." He replied.

"I do love you, you know. I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you." She said.

"What I said earlier, Tom began…" Ellie cut him off:

"It just brings up that we have a lot to talk about if we are to have a future."

Tom smiled weakly in response, then leaned back against his pillows and fell asleep. Ellie meanwhile grew restless, and began to walk about the house exploring the different rooms. She went downstairs and grabbed her suitcase, bringing it up to the bedroom directly across from Tom's, where she began to undress for a shower. She grabbed her makeup kit and towel and made her way into the bathroom. Just as she turned on the water she could hear Tom's voice, and she moved back towards his bedroom:

"J-Joyce. I never meant to hurt her, she was unfit for this line of work, I never meant to hurt her." Ellie paused at the doorway and watched as Tom thrashed his arms around. She moved to waken him gently, making soothing sounds. After a few anxious moments he woke up and looked at her with a haunted look in his eyes and said:

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know." Ellie replied taking one of his hands.

"She was unfit."

"I know." Ellie kissed his cheek gently.

"I would never knowingly hurt a…"

"I know. Ellie replied. She sat down on the bed, and was silent waiting for him to speak. He began falteringly:

"Lisa Joyce-She was young. A student- she enjoyed being with her friends, learning her studies. She had a smile that would light up a room and a brilliant mind. We ran an operation there at the university. I was there posing as a student- one of her equals. I was supposed to recruit her; we were going to use her Ellie. She was up for it, perfectly keen on it. I didn't realize at the time that her father was Herman Joyce- a legend in the C.I.A. The operation didn't go well. We did get our mark, but Lisa- she bore the brunt of it mentally. She was broken, and blew her cover. She never recovered, and had a severe mental breakdown. She had to be put into a mental institution. And her father blamed me. It was reported several months later that he had died in a car crash." Tom finished and sat back against his pillows to catch his breath.

"Stop there, I don't know that I want to know anymore for now." Ellie replied. She rose again and continued to have her shower.

C.O.S.: Outside a posh London Hotel

Danny brought what had to be his 6th cup of coffee that day up to his lips and blew on it gently as he sipped. They had been sitting out there for 6 hours and nothing too suspicious. He put his coffee back on the table and glanced back at the screen in time to watch as it went blank. He glanced questioningly at Colin:

"The equipment's fine." Colin answered the unasked question.

"Alpha one do you read?" Danny said into the microphone. He paused listening for an answer.

"Alpha two?" He began going through his teams in order. Still no answer.

"Any team that can hear me, report to me in person now." Danny ordered, as he put down his headset and stepped outside the van and waited. He didn't have a good feeling about this. He could rule out C.I.S.I.S. Jamie was going to get a copy of this intelligence after they finished with it. He could rule out 'six' although he could never be sure of Jools Siviter. The Americans: no, this was a Commonwealth matter. He sighed and shifted positions as his teams began to emerge from the building.

"What happened in there?" Danny asked the assembled group:

"We don't know. One minute I could hear the reports of the other teams just fine, the next nothing." A team-leader volunteered.

"Did anything suspicious happen before you lost contact?" Danny asked.

"No. There was just dead silence." The same leader answered.

"Somebody's been sited on premises- Danny you should take a look at this." A second of the teams reported in. Danny took the digital camera and called up the photo: It was a bit blurry but once cleared up it would be identifiable. It was setting up to be a 2nd straight night without sleep for him. He gave the order for two of his teams to go back to the grid with him and left one on site.

C.O.S.: The grid- later that night

Danny examined the photograph carefully under his desk lamp with a magnifying glass. The man in it was buying a magazine. His face showed high cheekbones with grey eyes and a long nose, he was bald as well. He did have the faintest beard developing. Danny had some idea who he might be, but wanted a second opinion. He scanned and emailed the picture to Zoe, and waited for a response. In minutes she responded with one word: Zeigler. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture of fatigue and heaved a heavy sigh. Further research would have to wait until tomorrow- he had a team in the hotel for at least the next 8 hrs or so, it was time for sleep and to end the long day.

Review to get the next installment.


	11. Fallen: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize I own.

Summary: See chapter #1

Authors notes:

1: flashback

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts.

3. Italics is an email

4. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Fallen: Chapter #11

Much to his annoyance Danny was awakened by the phone.

"What?" he grumbled, still holding the vain hope that the person would go away.

"You should get over here; we have some movement in the hotel." Colin answered. Danny sighed and said: "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone got ready and left. He grabbed a coffee as he neared the hotel and pushed open the door to the van:

"Okay, what have we got?" He asked.

"Tessa was seen entering the hotel a few hours and our guy was seen meeting her. We've taken the liberty of moving a team into position, and tapping into the in-house security cameras." Ruth reported. Danny sat down in the chair and put on the headphones being offered to him. There was silence as Ruth cued the tape up of what took place earlier, and pressed play.

The tape showed Tessa entering the hotel to be met by the man in the photo. She was grinning as he led the way upstairs. He noticed an identifying mark and said:

"Pause it, back it up." Ruth moved to back up the tape.

"Right there, freeze." Ruth froze the picture as the man in it, looked at the camera head on. Danny could see the facial structure: high cheek bones, and steel-grey eyes. He also had a fresh scar running across his left cheek.

Ruth's eyes switched questioningly from the tape to Danny and back to the tape.

"Danny, who is this?" Ruth finally asked

"Herman Zeigler." Danny answered. Ruth looked at him again and replied in a quiet voice:

Ruth looked at him quizzically: "He's never shown up on our radar before."

Danny heaved a heavy sigh: Would you please look into it for me?"

"Okay, I'll get right on it, as soon as we get back to the Grid." Ruth answered

Danny wondered idly how the angry red scar appeared on his cheek. Danny reached for his cell phone and stepped outside, saying to Ruth:

"I have to make a phone call, come and get me if anything changes." He shut the door and walked away. As he walked away from the hotel he dialed the familiar number of Tom's flat, hoping that he'd get Zoe before she left for school. It rang twice before Zoe picked up:

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. We appear to have stumbled onto a problem concerning our new boss." Danny told her.

"Stumbled how?"

"I got a call this morning, to come to the team at the hotel. I did, and was greeted by video tape of Tessa entering the hotel, and being met by a man." Danny was silent for a while, leaving her to make the conclusion.

"It's Joyce. Oh Danny, how sure are you that it's him?" Zoe asked.

"I'm having Ruth check into it for further proof, but I'm fairly certain." Danny replied. There was silence, as Zoe comprehended the repercussions.

"It's enough to get her fired." Zoe finally said.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"I've got to go, take Maisie to school, and get settled in myself. They've got me teaching 1st grade."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Danny pressed end on his cell phone and made his way back to the van. He opened the door and Ruth nearly fell out.

"I was just coming to find you. We've found something, and you're not going to like it." Ruth told him. Danny stepped inside, and sat down, to be greeted with the expected video of Tessa coming out of the hotel.

"Can you do a freeze frame and make copies on it?"

"I'll get right on it.

C.O.S.: Hospital

Harry walked up the corridor for what was the 20th time that day. He knew every inch of it, usually from his late night wanderings when he couldn't sleep thanks to the nightmares. But this day he was anxious, as if he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what. He made his way from the end of the hall back to his room. Maybe if he read a book… He maneuvered himself through the doorway and was greeted by the site of Jools Siviter half-lounging in the visitor's chair. Harry bit back the urge to ask who let him in, and purposely ignoring him made himself comfortable in the bed.

"Hello Harry. I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing." Jools started off.

"I'm fine; the doctor says I should be home in a day or so." Harry replied. Jools moved and shut the door. Harry stared straight ahead, and wished Jools would just go away.

"It's a nasty business- being shot by your own officer, and then that officer kills himself. It must indeed be a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that he'll never face justice. And it must be extra nasty for you. Tom Quinn was your golden boy, the one who would take over for you when you finally retired. To have him shoot you must have been the ultimate betrayal." Jools began

"Is there a point to this visit or do you just want to gloat?" Harry said, as he finally got fed up.

"What would you have done had Tom Quinn lived?" Jools asked.

"He would be facing charges of treason, dereliction of duty, endangering his fellow officers. He would either be dead, in jail, or on trial" Harry rhymed off what charges he could remember there were several more which could be added. Harry paused, puzzled as to where the other man was taking it.

"Personally I would have liked to ask him why. Why he didn't come to me in the first place with the fax, why he didn't trust me, why he went off on his own with that blasted Dale woman. I would have liked to ask him why he shot me." Harry finished the anger showing in his tone.

"What if that were possible? What if we only thought Tom Quinn died that day. What if he just disappeared for a while?" Jools asked.

"Our world doesn't run on 'what if' Jools. I need some cold hard facts." Harry retorted. In response Jools stood up, reached inside his pocket and pulled out some of snapshots and laid them out on the table in front of Harry. Harry looked at the photos then looked up questioningly. He recognized the building, and the people in them. He looked up at Jools:

"How did you get these?"

"I've had a pair of my agents on the Canadian Embassy for sometime, merely watching for interest's sake. A few days ago a man the same size and build as good-old Tom was seen entering the embassy, I would assume to see Ms. MacDonald. So under the suspicion that it was the golden boy, I had Ms. MacDonald tailed for a couple of days. One day I had her followed to a park, where she met with, no wait for it… that same guy." Jools answered.

"Are you aware of just how many different international laws you have broken?" Harry asked

"I was actually informed quite recently by Jamie. My, she has an angry streak in her." Jools replied dryly.

"She had every bloody right to be angry. You put her at risk, you put her agents at risk, and you put her country's security at risk." Harry angrily told him. The pair was silent for a while. Harry looked through the snapshots again, suspecting Jools hadn't told him all of what was going on.

"There's more isn't there?" He asked.

"My agents while they were tailing Jamie tailed her to an area pub one evening where she had dinner with Danny and Zoe. Jamie came out, got in the car and left she appeared to be in quite the hurry. She was quickly followed by…" Jools left off.

"Danny and Zoe." Harry finished and was silent for a while, as he sat back against his pillows with his mind reeling. Jools picked up his coat and moved towards the door:

"For what it's worth, I do hope you feel better soon." Jools said, putting his scarf around his neck, and shrugging into his coat. Harry smiled grimly in response. Jools Siviter left. Harry slowly moved to pick up the phone on his bedside table. He dialed Danny's cell phone number.

"Hunter." Danny picked it up on the first ring.

"Would you come and see me. It's urgent." Harry replied.

"On my way." Danny replied. Danny made his way to the car, with the distinct feeling of being summoned.

That ends this installment.

What will happen next?

I'm not going to tell you! You have to review to find out.

Happy reading

A.B.


	12. Fallen: Chapter 12 flashback involved

Disclaimer: Jamie and Danielle are both mine- the rest belong to the good folks at Kudos Productions.

Summary: See chapter #1

Reviews: Yes please

Authors notes: 1. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

2. "" dialogue, '' thoughts

3. Italics: Email

4. flashback

Fallen: Chapter #12:

The long day and night combination had snowballed into a bad week for Jamie. Her computers went down putting her a day behind on security arrangements for the summit, her boss- the director of C.I.S.I.S himself had called and announced that he was coming as part of the Prime Minister's delegation. And to top it all off, she arrived home one night to find a burst pipe, and her flat completely unlivable. So she moved into a hotel while the damage was being repaired.

She leaned back against her chair shutting her eyes, if she could sleep for just a few minutes… Just as she was thinking about a well-deserved nap, the door popped open to reveal Danielle holding an envelope:

"This just came from 'Five' for you." She came forward and dropped it on the desk, and left the office. Jamie ripped it open and took out the snapshots, and began going through them.

Shot #1: Tessa walking towards the check-in counter, smiling, her eyes steadily scanning the crowd.

Shot #2: A man walking up, his steel-grey eyes twinkling at the site of her. Jamie noticed a fresh scar running across his cheek.

Shot #3: The pair was walking down a plushy carpeted hallway, hand-in-hand. They stopped at a door and opened it.

Shot #4: Tessa walking back through the lobby. Jamie looked at the notation of the time in the bottom right hand corner: 6:30 am.

She reached into her desk and took out the magnifying glass, and took a closer look at the man. The scar looked fresh, and Jamie wondered as to how he got it. She noted too the steel-grey eyes. There was something eerily familiar about them. After a few moments of racking her brain trying to figure it out, she decided to take some fresh air. She placed the photographs in a drawer, and picking up her coat left the office. As she walked along, she let her thoughts go where they would.

She hadn't been paying attention to where exactly she was going, so when she ended up on a bench overlooking the Thames she was quite surprised. She sat down and breathed in the crisp cold air. She let her gaze wander over the Thames as she thought back to the snapshots she had seen. What was distinct about the man were his eyes. But where had she seen them before? The answer to the question was nagging at the back of her mind. Just then she remembered it was in Ottawa before she had been sent to the UK

Jamie took one last look at herself in the mirror before smoothing her dress and leaving the apartment. She made sure the required ear piece and its accompanying microphone were not visible but functioning. Satisfied, she left for the gala reception. The President of the USA was in town to discuss common issues, and to hopefully iron out some differences. This reception and dinner was to mark the beginning of a week-long tour of Canada for the President.

For Jamie, it also marked the beginning of an exciting future. In the weeks prior to the visit, her boss came to her with the task to be Canada's security coordinator for this trip. If it went off smoothly, Jamie would be on a fast track for a promotion. She became nervous as her car arrived at the Governor General's home for the state dinner. She got out of the car and went in, looking around her at the various workers buzzing around her, putting the final touches on the décor. She glanced at her watch and noted that two hours remained until the reception began, time enough for a partial rehearsal.

She made her way to the temporary office to find agents from both CISIS and CIA setting up the control booth.

"Gather round people." Jamie paused and waited for the agents to stop what they were doing.

"We have exactly 2 hours before POTUS, and the Prime Minister arrives. That's time enough to do a partial walk-through." Jamie announced. A pair of grey-eyes looked up at her, as their owner replied:

"With due respect, my team knows exactly what they are supposed to be doing, and when they are to do it. A rehearsal is unnecessary."

Jamie met the gaze directly:

"With equal respect, I remind you Agent…

"Joyce" he filled in.

"Agent Joyce, that you are a part of this operation at my exclusive invitation. And I invited you because you are the best at what you do in your country. I remind you, that you are in my country now, and that this is my operation, and we do it by my rules. Now we do a walk through." Jamie said.

Joyce was silent, and didn't say a word to Jamie for the rest of the night. She could feel the cold-grey eyes watching her every move.

Jamie shivered at the memory, and stood up to make her way back to the office. She arrived there to find Danielle in a slight panic:

"Where did you go- Danny Hunter has been calling here every five minutes looking for you."

"I had to clear my head with all that's been going on." Jamie answered truthfully, making her way to her office.

"The next time he calls tell him I will call him back by 5 pm today. And if he keeps calling after that, it'll be later." Jamie told Danielle, shutting the door. She slung her coat across the chair, and sat down at her desk. She then took out the photographs and looked at them again. A grim realization dawned on her that yes it was Herman Joyce.

'The puzzle so far: one not so dead MI5 agent, one equally not so dead legendary CIA agent with a nasty red scar across his cheek, and one back from suspension in time to play heroine MI5 agent, and lastly one CIA agent who had not been seen in quite sometime. Now, the people could be unrelated, but somehow that's not likely, no, it was more likely they were connected. But how?' Jamie thought to herself.

C.O.S.: Hospital

Danny parked his car and hit the redial button again. He wanted to get his story straight with Jamie before he saw Harry, but Danielle wasn't letting her calls through. The same voice picked up:

"Jamie will call you back by five pm." Danielle answered. Jamie came to the doorway and mouthed put him through:

"Hi Danny, what can I do for you today?"

"Where the bloody hell have you been I've been trying to call you all day." Danny answered.

"I've just been in meetings why?" Jamie replied.

"Harry called me about an hour ago; he wants me to come to see him. I have a feeling he found out about it." Danny told her.

"We have to tell him the truth. If Harry called you like this, and wants to see you, he must have some proof." Jamie replied quietly.

"Yeah, true. Did you get the pictures this morning?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that one man with scar is Herman Joyce." Jamie softly told him. Danny sighed in response:

"Zoe and I came to the same conclusion. Listen, I have to go, I just want to get this over with. I only called you to see what we should tell Harry."

"Tell him the truth. All of it- we're probably going to need his help before long." Jamie replied.

"Okay. Wish me luck." Danny said

"Good luck." Jamie replied, and hung up. Danny ended the call and pocketed the phone. He walked in the door and up to Harry's room. He entered the hospital room to find Harry in front of the window looking out. Danny entered cautiously and made himself comfortable in the chair where he sat silently. The room grew tense the longer the silence lasted. At last Harry spoke:

"Weird weather we're having. One moment clear as anything, the next moment cloudy and going to pour down rain." Danny laughed awkwardly, realizing that this was designed to disarm him.

"Yes it is." Danny replied. He was silent. Harry for his part, moved slowly back to the bed, and made himself comfortable. Once he finished, he leaned over, and opening his bedside table took out the photos.

"Jools Siviter came to visit me earlier." Harry started.

"Oh, how is he?" Danny asked

"Unpleasant as usual, he did however bring by some rather interesting photos, and had a rather interesting story to accompany them." Harry stopped to watch the reaction. Danny carefully schooled his face and he waited for his boss to continue.

"He says that Tom is alive. He apparently never died, and approached a certain Canadian agent we all know whose initials are: J.M. for help. She bought his story about being set up, and is being fairly diligent about investigating it. He told me he had J.M tailed, and the tail reported how she met you and Zoe for dinner. She had to leave quite quickly, and you two followed her to a safe house where she went in. Then, the tail noticed an elderly woman come to the car, and motioned you to follow her in. That house is a known safe house used by Ms. MacDonald, and her fellow Canadians. What I want to know is: What did you and Zoe see in that house?"

Harry paused, and began to put the photos in order. Danny leaned forward and realized that there was no use denying it any longer.

"What we saw there was Tom. He was alive, but just barely; he suffered from a stab wound. He was quite near infection actually- delirious with fever. Zoe and I had suspected for sometime that he might be alive, but it took us tailing Jamie to the safe house that night to confirm them. And as for his set up story, it's looking increasingly likely that he was in fact set up." Danny finished. There was silence, as Harry got the feeling that there was still another angle to this that he didn't quite know:

"Is there any more?"

Danny proceeded to tell him the rest of it, right up until the incident that morning with Tessa. The wheels in Harry's mind were already turning:

"Nobody outside: Zoe, Jamie, you, and myself is to know that Tom is alive. I want you to continue to work on the security arrangements with Jamie, whatever is going to happen it sounds like the Summit is the go point. We wait until then to flush it all out. Meanwhile, I will take care of Ms. Phillips." Harry said.

With that, Danny got up, and left the room, leaving his boss alone.

"And so the hunters, become the hunted." Harry whispered to an empty room.

What does Harry have up his sleeve for Tessa?

What is going to happen at the Commonwealth Summit?

For the answers to these questions as well as many more, all you have to do is: review

A.B.


	13. Fallen: Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Jamie. The rest all belong to the folks at: Kudos productions.

Summary: See chapter #1

Reviews: Yes please

Author's notes: 1. Here it comes: A long awaited update

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts

Italics: email

---: Flashback

Fallen: Chapter #13

After Danny left, Harry after much thought decided to call a number he knew all-to-well.

"McDonald", the voice answered.

"Hello Jamie. It's Harry."

"Harry. What a lovely surprise to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Not bad. I should be going home tomorrow." Harry responded. There was an awkward pause.

"Good, that's good." Jamie replied. She was tense waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I've had two rather interesting visits today. The first was from Jools Siviter." Harry began.

"Awful man, so obnoxiously arrogant, and condescending" Jamie remarked.

"Yes, yes he is. Today he had a rather interesting story to tell. He tells me that he has had a couple of agents on the embassy for a while, watching merely out of interest's sake. " Harry took a deep breath before moving on:

"A couple of days ago those agents witnessed something interesting: A man matching the height and build of a deceased agent entering the embassy. The agents on call presumed that it might be one Tom Quinn. Jools also had you followed a couple of nights later to a dinner meeting between yourself, and Danny and Zoe. You left quite rapidly followed by them. They then tailed you to a safe house- used by your people. Now the agents did break off pursuit then." Harry again took a deep breath:

"My second visitor today was Danny. He confirmed what Jools said, and went a step further: He told me what was in that house. Tom Quinn, and not just any Tom Quinn- a severely wounded Tom Quinn." Harry stopped.

"My cell phone isn't exactly the place to be discussing this, how about if I come over tomorrow after you get home from the hospital and we'll talk. It'll give me time to confirm a couple of things." Jamie replied.

"Okay, tomorrow at 1 pm then?" Harry asked

"Sounds good Harry." Jamie replied, and then clicked her cell phone off. She picked up her office phone and dialed Danny's home number. Danny picked up on the third ring:

"I just heard from Harry."

"Oh." Danny said, surprise in his tone. He knew that Harry would eventually get in touch with her; he'd just never imagined it would be this soon.

" Yeah, he wants to meet with me tomorrow, and I wondered if you had any proof that this was Herman Joyce in the photos." Jamie stated.

"Firm proof as in what…" Danny started.

"As in showing the photos to Tom. As in visiting his daughter to see her recent visitors… I just want to have something to show him tomorrow, to tell him what I did and why." Jamie continued.

"You're worried about Harry's reaction." Danny stated. Jamie was quiet for a moment.

"You've never heard the way he talks about Tom Danny. He hates Tom, he hates what he did, and he hates how he did it. - He loved him like a son Danny, and he sees as a betrayal. He won't understand that I did it out of loyalty for a friend. I was acting on instincts Danny. He was set up. Jamie replied.

"He will. He will understand it all; if there are any two things he understands they are loyalty and instincts. He appreciates both." Danny assured her. They were silent again.

"Do you want me to go up to the safe house tonight and ask him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. When you do go though, be careful, and watch for tails. I've just recently found out I was being tailed for a while, and it may have rubbed off on you." Jamie answered.

"Thanks for the tip-off I'll be on the lookout for it. I'll call you when I get back from seeing Tom." Danny said.

"Alright, be sure to make it on my cell phone, as I'm still in a hotel." Jamie responded.

"You could always come and stay…" Danny left it unsaid.

"Don't worry, it's on the company's payroll. Talk to you later."

"Bye Jamie." Danny said, and they hung up the phone. Jamie sat back in her chair closing her eyes in a gesture of fatigue. The news finally sank in: she was being followed- there was a security violation. She pressed the intercom button:

"Danielle, can you come in here a moment." Danielle made her way into the office and stood there.

"I need you to do me a favour: I need you to take an extra-long lunch, and walk to the newspaper stand three blocks away. On the way there though I want you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious: any unmarked vehicles, anything with a satellite on it. Also, please be on the lookout for the janitor from the other day- he didn't seem to be who he said he was. When you get to the newsstand buy something, then circle back behind on the next street."

"Okay. Anything else?" Danielle agreed without asking any other questions.

"No, that's fine. Go back to work." Jamie answered. Danielle left her office and took her place at the desk. Jamie meanwhile took out her blueprints, and outlines and began planning how she was going to station her officers.

C.O.S: Safe House- later that night

Ellie peered out of the peephole at Danny's face. He had knocked, and was standing there holding a file folder. She opened the door and quietly let him in. She stood there regarding him intensely before speaking:

"He's still weak. The doctor still has him on bed rest for the next couple of days."

"I know. I'm not surprised given the shape he was in." Danny responded. There was an awkward silence:

"I need to see him Ellie. I need his help right now. I'll only be a few minutes, show him some photos "

"Alright, just let me go first, and precede you. He doesn't remember you were here that night." Ellie started up the stairs, and Danny followed. They paused at the doorway of the same bedroom Tom had been in when Danny had last been there. Ellie went in first, and noticed a light on:

"Glad you're still awake. You have a visitor." Ellie told him.

"Good, I wanted to talk to Jamie too. I"… Danny cut Tom off by entering.

"Hello Tom, glad to see you're doing well." Danny greeted his friend.

"Harry would have you suspended if he knew you were here. You shouldn't even be here." Tom replied.

"You're probably right I shouldn't be here. And to be honest, I'm still really pissed off at you- you got me kidnapped beaten and nearly killed, you shot Harry. Yet here I am. As for how I got here, Zoe and I tailed our Canadian friend. She let us on the secret and asked for our help. And now, I need your help with something. Jamie has what is going to be a tough meeting with Harry. She would like you to identify someone that has like you been presumed dead for sometime now." Danny said, pulling out the file folder and opening it.

Tom reached out and took the folder from him. He opened it and looked through the photos, noting the scar on his right cheek. He flashed to the fight, and struggle where he gave him that scar. It was slippery from the rain that fell persistently the night before. He decided he'd go for a jog around the property. Halfway through his jog, he'd spotted movement just beyond his sightlines. He shrugged it off, as merely a bird flapping its wings, and jogged past the spot. Joyce ambushed him by jumping out behind him, they struggled- Tom managed to get the knife away from Joyce, but what he wasn't counting on, was that his quarry had a second knife, which he used to stab Tom.

"That's Joyce- I gave him the scar. But what is he doing with Tessa?" Tom asked, puzzled.

"That is the 64 thousand pound question. From what we can observe they are having some kind of relationship, but whether or not that has anything to do with you is a different question all together." Danny replied.

"The motive is there: I have disciplinary action against Tessa pending, and what happened to Joyce's daughter. The common theme is revenge, but why go to such great lengths to set me up…"

"Yet another question we don't have an answer for yet. Something else though: Jamie seems to think that whatever is going on, will come to a head at the Commonwealth Summit, so they've planned something for then too." Danny added.

"Assuming the motive was revenge on me, what would the Commonwealth Summit have anything to do with it? Nothing unless the plan was to allow me to be found, and somehow get back into ops and be made in charge of British security for it, then destroy me a lot more permanently." Tom theorized.

"Unless it was revenge on 'Five' as a whole. Think about it: Tessa ended up hating her job. She saw the three of us- the service's rising stars, moving up and achieving our career goals. She hated Harry because Harry favoured you particularly: He promoted you, made you his second in command. You were going to be Harry's replacement. She resented that. She resented you because of that. Zoe she resented because she had the guts to turn her in. Me she resented because I was friends with the two of you, the scrappy one that was rewarded for his hard work." Danny returned. They were both silent for a time.

"I should go, and let you get your rest. I only came to get your help with this; Jamie has to meet with Harry tomorrow. Feel better soon." Danny explained, and he turned to go. Ellie walked him back down to the door, and shut it behind him, then returned to Tom's bedroom. She perched herself on the side of the bed and peered down at him:

"Joyce was the one that stabbed you, wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." Tom replied.

C.O.S.: Harry's house- The Next Day

Harry Pearse opened the door with one arm in a sling and led her through to a well-appointed large living room. Seated on a plush leather couch side-by-side were Zoe, and Danny. Jamie made her way to a chair at the other end of the room and sat down. She caught Danny's eye, and he gave her a sympathetic look. She shrugged off her leather jacket and sat back. She took out a file folder with the pictures of Tessa and placed it on the table and sat back against the back of the chair.

"Now that you're settled Ms. MacDonald. Let's hear your story, from the beginning." Harry said, his tone coldly professional.

"It started the day of his funeral. I was upset; it's safe to say we all were. I had just buried a colleague and a friend, so I didn't have the clearest of heads. I walked back into my office and proceeded to open my blinds. That was when I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I turned around and sitting there was Tom Quinn- he had snuck in while my receptionist was at lunch. We talked for a while; he insisted that he had nothing to do with the assassination that he was being set up. I don't know why, but my instincts were telling me to believe him. We agreed that I would investigate for him and attempt to clear his name. I suggested he stay in a safe house north of London, and we schedule regular updates.

We met a few days later, in a park; I had come across some information concerning one Christine Dale. I told him too that I would be meeting with Agents Hunter and Reynolds to discuss the possibility of combining our forces for the upcoming Commonwealth Summit. That Friday evening the three of us discussed just that, and talked over old memories. Towards the end of the evening however I received a cell phone call, Tom had been seriously wounded during the day. The caretaker at the house had just discovered him. I left and drove to the safe house. I admit to knowing Danny and Zoe were tailing me, but realized that it could work in my favour. I went in, and checked him out myself- he was a mess, a deep stab wound just below the right lung. I sent Danny and Zoe back to London to get the doctor first, and then to break the news to Ellie and bring her to him." Jamie finished her story. Harry turned his gaze to Danny and Zoe:

"I've told you what I've been doing." Danny said.

"I've been staying with Maisie, we thought given the circumstances…" Zoe left the rest unsaid. Harry started the discussion off:

"So we have three problems: Tessa, Joyce, and Christine Dale. Now the most obvious connection I can see here is revenge: A wronged colleague, a part of an op gone wrong, and a spurned lover. Now the question we need to ask is: What can be the other connection, the other reasons these three could be grouped together?"

"Well, Tom and Christine were having a love affair that lasted right up until this all began. She showed him a classified cable about the assassination. Now suppose for a moment that the cable was fake given to her by Joyce." Zoe began.

"Okay, it's a start, but how are Christine and Joyce connected?" Harry asked. Jamie broke her silence:

"Christine Dale is an ex-agent with the CIA. She hasn't been representing their interests for the last year…"

"And he's been considered dead for around the same amount of time" Danny added.

"Two ex-agents would bond together especially over a vendetta." Jamie said speculatively.

"And Tessa?" Harry asked another question.

"Bankrolled the whole thing. We know she has the money stashed somewhere." Zoe answered.

"Okay so, Christine and Joyce, bonded by their hatred of Tom, and the fact they were both ex-CIA operatives combine, and plan to set up one of my officers to take the fall for an assassination. They are able to somehow get his fingerprints on the gun, make him look guilty then shoot the person themselves. My officer is a fugitive now, insists he's innocent, leads the pair of you on a wild goose chase which ends in him shooting me, then faking his own death. He comes back to pray on Jamie- her friendship and loyalty, dependent on her discretion asks her to clear his name."

"One last loose end though: What does the Commonwealth Summit have to do with vendetta? Surely they would figure that I would not put Tom Quinn in charge of an op, even if he was innocent?" Harry continued.

" Leadership Assassination is too obvious, besides the Commonwealth isn't exactly brimming with power right now." Danny replied.

"What about some type of combined action: something that attacks both political power bases, and the intelligence community." Jamie speculated.

"What do the three of them have against you? To be honest Canada isn't much of a world threat right now." Zoe asked.

"I crossed paths with Joyce, it was when I was working in Ottawa. I was placed in charge of integrated security for a Presidential visit. He questioned me on how I did my job, and I called him on it." Jamie answered.

"It's certainly an interesting theory. Let's go with it until we come up with something else." Harry said.

Danny squirmed as he felt the pager vibrate, he took it out and glanced at it- it was Tessa.

"Tessa must be looking for me, I'd better go and put in an appearance." Danny said rising. Zoe took out her pager as she felt it vibrating:

"I'll come with you, she wants to see me too." The pair of them rose and left. Jamie followed suit, and put her jacket on and rose. Harry followed her to the front door. She looked him in the eyes:

"What I did, I did on instinct, and out of loyalty for a friend. I'm not going to apologize for that." Harry held the door open for her to exit, and she left.

Well that's all for this update.

Thanks for waiting for it. You want a quicker update? Send me a review and it will be so…

Happy Reading…

-A.B.


	14. Fallen: Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Jamie. The rest of the characters belong to the fantastic creative team at Kudos productions.

Summary: See Chapter #1

Reviews: Yes, please with a cherry and whipped cream on top

Author's notes:

1. "" Dialouge, '' thoughts

2. Italics email

3.---- Flashback

4. C.O.S. Change Of Scenery

* * *

Chapter #14:

Ellie stood at the doorway and watched as Tom gazed out the window. His physical strength was increasing everyday, and he was starting to move around the house with greater ease. She walked over and sat on the bed, the mattress squeaking under her weight. Tom turned around at the sound to face her, and moved to join her, sitting down with slight stiffness.

"You should know how I got like this," Tom stated, and was quiet for a moment while his words sunk in. She encouraged him to continue with a nod.

"I went for a jog that morning around the property, I was tired of being here, and unable to leave. I was also angry that I was set up, and nobody believed me. So I went for the jog through the woods. I let my guard down, as I was for all intents and purposes 'dead.' As I jogged the sound of a twig being cracked caught my ear so I stopped and listened. I didn't hear anything so I continued on. It wasn't until he was practically on top of me, did I realize I was being followed. My attacker was wearing a hooded sweatshirt so his face was unknown. In the struggle that followed he pulled out a knife. We continued to fight, and eventually he got the upper hand and stabbed me. Before he left I was able to scratch his left cheek."

Ellie looked troubled as she put the pieces together:

"In the folder Danny had with him there were photos. I didn't see them all, just the one on top. It was a man with a scar on his cheek- your attacker?"

"Herman Joyce." Tom supplied the name and was again silent as he waited for the wheels in Ellie's head to stop turning.

"Lisa's father. The motive is obviously revenge." She said. Tom smiled in appreciation.

"That's a common consensus." He replied.

"There's more isn't there." She stated.

He was silent as he chose his words.

"This stays between us, nobody can know I told you." She nodded her encouragement.

"My rank at 'Five' was department head, one step below the top. The officers under me included Danny and Zoe. Now, my fellow department head was a woman by the name of Tessa Phillips. Tessa was a good deal older than me, had been there for 10-15 years, while I on the other hand was there barely 10 years, and was already 2nd from the top. Tessa grew resentful of me, I'm young, and at the time was being obviously favoured by my boss to take over for him, a privilege that Tessa felt was supposed to fall to her." Tom shifted his position and took a breath.

"Zoe was on one operation sent to meet a source for information. Instead of the source showing up, Tessa did instead, and handed a hundred pounds to her to keep quiet about it. Danny eventually persuaded her to come forward with it, and she told our boss. Our boss for his part had me take over disciplinary action. I suspended her without pay, and the last I saw her she left the office. I did hear later she had gone to America." Tom finished.

Ellie was silent, deep in thought. This was the first time he had ever talked about his work with such honesty- she realized that she read in his face how tough it was. She looked at him with a new understanding. He was able to kill when needed, lie when needed. He could be cold she realized now, and at times cruel. She tried to reconcile that side of him, with the side that gathered Maisie into a hug every night, that gave her such passionate kisses, with the side that would often times wait for her and walk her home after the restaurant closed. It was rather contradictory, that these two sides could co-exist in one person, but surprisingly they did, and she was sitting beside him.

"Thank you, for telling me this." She said, as she smiled at him.

"I just needed you to know that I have enemies that are still out there and will do anything, including trying to kill me to get back at me." He replied. She sat up and laid her head down on his shoulder and they sat in silence for a while.

C.O.S.: Jamie's hotel room.

As Jamie wearily opened the door she felt her cell-phone vibrate. She entered the room and sunk into the cushions on the couch pressing the button to accept the call. 'What now, did the earth open up and swallow the embassy.' She thought to herself. She sighed:

"McDonald." She answered gruffly. There was silence on the other end of the line. She sighed for a second time, beginning to be angry:

"Okay, for this to work, when I say something, you have to say something back." There was still silence. Instinctively, she pressed a recording button on her phone.

"Do you appreciate the way this operation is being run?" the voice asked. Jamie's trained ear picked up that it was being modified somehow.

"Yes. I found it all quite methodical, every single detail taken care of right down to the last. I had one question though: What does the Commonwealth Summit have do with this?" Jamie asked.

"All peoples of the world should be free. They should bow to nobody, no overlord, no monarchy." The voice replied.

"Without the structures of government, all would be chaos. Society needs such boundaries to keep man civilized, to keep them rational." She mentioned.

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. McDonald- I never said anything about anarchy."

"Then please do tell me what you meant."

"Monarchy has outlived its usefulness, all people deserve to be free. Ancient Rome understood the need for freedom, their laws were fair, their leaders just." The voice replied.

"The Ancient Romans also became corrupt and lazy." Jamie said. Sinister laughter came over the line:

"The old debate continues. Rest assured though, there will soon be a winner."

"We'll see about that…" Jamie responded.

The caller hung up. Jamie pressed the stop button on her cell, and flipped it open to take out the little disk. She dialed Danny's number:

"It's me, can you meet me in 10 minutes outside my hotel?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Jamie answered and hung up the phone.

She took the little disk, and its portable drive, and placed them securely in a bag with her laptop. She was down stairs just as Danny pulled up. She climbed into the car without a word, and Danny pulled away from the curb with a sideways glance toward her.

"I had a phone call earlier, from someone- an unknown person. They seemed to know about 'recent events.' I got it all on a mini-disk. I was hoping that I could make use of the audio facilities, to trace the it, and clear up the quality."

Danny looked at her, and realized that she wouldn't be asking if it weren't important. He turned towards Thames House.

"I should call Zoe and let her know what's going on." Danny said as he pulled to a stop in front of the building. Jamie got out of the car and proceeded to wait just inside the doorway. Danny joined her a few moments later.

"We should be pretty much alone here tonight, accept for the skeletal staff." Danny said, as he scanned his security card and led the way across the grid.

"Back to visit the old place eh?" Malcolm spoke up as they passed. Jamie shrugged non-committal. The left the main area and entered a corridor, two doors down Danny got his keys out and opened up, then switched on the lights. She entered into a room, with a bank of computers along one wall, and various listening and decoding devices.

"Want to tell me more?"

"The call was from someone that appeared to know all about this. They called this an operation, and asked what I thought of it. I have a feeling the caller was Joyce, but it was impossible to tell as the voice was concealed somehow. The object tonight is to figure out who the caller was, and attempt to trace it, or get some kind of signal." She finished. She began setting up the laptop and drive, and glanced at her companion who nodded his go-ahead and she pressed play.

"Rome was a Republic, so it's safe to assume that whomever did this was an American. Joyce maybe?" Danny suggested.

"That's what I thought at first, but now that I play it back, there's something about the speech patterns that don't match with what I know of Joyce." Jamie answered.

Danny gazed at the screen for several long moments in contemplation before making a modification to the file by taking out a track. He pressed play again and replayed the conversation. Jamie was the first one to speak after it was over:

"A female voice."

"But not Tessa's. And it wouldn't be Lisa Joyce…" Danny added.

"I don't know if this means anything, but the name: Christine Dale kept coming up, earlier on so I contacted my sources in Ottawa. She's been MIA for over 6 months, and hasn't represented American interests for the last year.

"Let's do a comparison." Danny answered. He moved to a second machine and plugged his password into the system and logged on. He was silent as he set up the tape of Christine Dale's interview and pressed play. They were both silent as it played, each trying to pick up similarities in voice and speech patterns. The interview automatically stopped while it was done.

"The similarities are definitely there, but we need more to go on than just what we think are similarities." Danny said. Jamie sighed, feeling the frustration get to her. She gulped:

"The only way I can see to find her, and the quickest is to bring Tom in on this. An agent with her resources could be anywhere, and has had time enough to undergo any kind of plastic surgery."

Danny was quiet as he considered the alternatives, and realized that there were way too many. The fact was it was impossible to get a handle on Christine's whereabouts without involving a whole team of people, and at this point he couldn't without completely blowing Tom's cover. He thought aloud:

"We pinpoint her location and get her to meet with us. Offer her some kind of deal, maybe she shares with us her part in what's going on, in exchange we attempt to get her a more lenient punishment.

"And how do we do that?" Jamie asked the logical question. As if in some kind of answer Danny's cell-phone rang. He stepped away from Jamie, who sat in a chair and laid her head down on the table. Danny sat down next to her:

"It appears that we finally have a break. I still have a team watching the hotel where we saw Joyce. He to all appearances has not left the hotel in the last 36 hrs- or since we saw Tessa leave. Tessa has come and gone again, and a woman matching Ms. Dale's description has been seen. Ruth got close enough to confirm the ID. So all we have to do now is get a hold of the phone records. "

"I'll start working my Ottawa contacts again, get any aliases she might travel under." Jamie consented, booting up her email on the laptop. Danny moved to a desktop and prepared to start hacking into the hotel's computers. Jamie stood up after she was finished and yawned:

"I'm going for a coffee, you want anything?"

Danny smiled: "Nope, that's fine." Jamie left taking Danny's security pass with her. She made her way back through the empty grid and out into the fresh air. As she stood in the line she glance around the coffee shop warily.

It had just two people in it; an off-duty cop it looked like, and a single woman, appeared to be between 5"9 and 6"1. She had strawberry blonde hair, caught back in a silver clip. She was deeply involved in a book she was reading. Jamie picked up her coffee and made her way to the table with the things to put in coffee, and busied herself mixing in the cream and sweetener. After she was satisfied she glanced up to notice the woman had left, and followed her lead, making her way back out into the London night-time. Feeling like a brief walk around the block she turned away from Thames house and walked along the sidewalk humming softly to herself. She neared the next corner and paused to sip her coffee.

"I had nothing to do with this." A female voice spoke defiantly behind her. Jamie turned around to come face to face with the woman from the coffee shop.

"Excuse me?' Jamie responded.

"I had nothing to do with this whole mess." The woman responded.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, there are several messes going on in the world right now- famine, war, global warming, US-world relations… and of a far lesser magnitude: the coffee I'm going to spill if I let it get cold." Jamie left off.

The woman huffed, in response realizing that she would have to spell it out.

" I had no part in setting him up. I just wanted to give him a good scare."

Jamie allowed a flash of recognition to show:

"I'm on my way back to my office, would you come with me? It's just I need you to repeat the same thing to a friend." Jamie grasped the other woman's shoulder, forcefully giving the woman no choice but to come with her. They continued walking at a faster speed and soon came to the side entrance at Thames House. Jamie shoved the woman ahead of her and used the key card Danny gave her. Jamie walked warily at her side as they approached the door to where Danny waited for her. Jamie bade the woman to wait there, and entered the room.

"I distilled the voice recording from your phone even further, and enough to get a positive ID. It was Christine Dale." Danny informed her.

"Great, then we can talk to her about it." Jamie responded. Danny looked at her puzzlingly:

"You'll never guess who I met at the coffee shop, and no- it wasn't David Beckham on a quest for a midnight caffeine fix." Jamie commented dryly. She moved to the door.

"You always did have the devils luck." Danny replied, moving out the door. He put his hand out to and introduced himself to Christine:

"Danny Hunter." She looked him puzzled.

"I know you're an officer that worked with Tom." Christine replied.

"Right." Danny said. Jamie joined them putting her laptop bag over one shoulder, and the trio began a walk down the hall towards a stairwell. Christine was silent; knowing that they were heading to a basement interrogation room- exactly the one she had been in the last time she'd been in this building. The pair entered the interrogation room. The room itself was dark; accept for a single hanging light above a sterile table with two folding chairs. Danny motioned her to sit in one, while he took his seat in other one, and opened the folder.

"Why am I here?" Christine asked in a demanding tone. Danny ignored the tone:

"We have a few questions we want to ask you."

"Okay ask away. I have nothing to hide." Christine responded. She sat back crossing one leg demurely over the other. Danny skimmed through the notes, and dossier in front of him.

"What exactly is your role with the C.I.A.?" Danny asked the first question.

"American liaison officer to Great Britain, and Europe. I travel with and make security arrangements for the President of the United States throughout the region." Christine answered.

"And before that?" Danny prompted.

"I was an agent specializing in communications based out of the pentagon."

"Did you have a partner?" Danny continued.

"For some of this yes, I did have a partner, and we were occasionally asked to take part in field operations." Christine answered, allowing a sad tone to colour her words.

"He died. I'm sorry to hear about that." Danny sympathized with her. Christine looked down studying her feet.

"What were the circumstances of his death?" Danny continued with the questions.

"He was shot on one of our missions. I never saw the shooter, nor could I get a clear view of them."

"When exactly did you take the liaison officer's position, before or after your partner's death?" Danny continued.

"After. It was meant to give me a fresh start. And it worked for a while." Christine smiled.

"Did they give you any time off after his death?" Danny asked. He sat back and watched for her response.

Christine for her part merely fidgeted slightly, and met Danny's gaze with one of her own that said: I'm ready for the confrontation if you are.'

"No, I was expected to do my job, as well as could be expected." She answered automatically- an answer the CIA had drilled into its recruits.

"Then why were you absent? You disappeared for more than 3 months, there must be some explanation for this." Danny continued. Christine eyed him warily, and was silent.

"Oh Come on Christine, you must have some plausible explanation: A sick mother, a sick relative. Did you just need some downtime to recover?" Danny persisted. In an instant, Christine's demeanor became cool, her face unreadable. Danny realized he'd hit on something, and persisted:

"There was a second absence afterwards, what were you doing then?" She gazed coolly straight ahead of her in response. Danny rose sighing heavily and left the room to consult with Jamie.

"She's hiding something. The way she just shuttered her expression, and her silence." Danny said.

"Give me a crack at her then. I can use the fact she doesn't know me as well to my advantage." Jamie said, picking up her laptop and making her way to the adjacent room. She was quiet as she set the laptop up and placed the mini-disk in its drive and sat down taking a few deep breaths.

"Jamie McDonald, head of C.S.I.S.'s London office."

"I'm familiar with you." Christine answered.

"I'll get straight to the point: I'm going to play you a taped telephone conversation, and then ask you a few questions based on it." Jamie informed Christine, who gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Jamie pressed play, and the pair listened in silence, Jamie watching for any change in expressions on Christine's face. She kept her face blank, her eyes straight ahead, making Jamie wonder if it was an act, or if she truly did not know. And like Danny, she had to suspect that Christine knew something.

"That conversation was taped at 8 pm tonight. Where were you when it took place?" Jamie's tone was instantly one of inquiry. Christine sighed, realizing that she would have to answer their questions:

"I was working out at the gym."

"What gym?"

"Eagle Fitness, it's in the Kensington Road area- near my flat."

"Can anybody verify that?"

"I work out alone, there was a class in the studio- the students were in and out using the water fountain at one end of the gym, but other than that, no." Christine informed her. Jamie made a notation on a pad in front of her.

"Did you go anywhere after that?"

"No, I went home to my flat, where I showered and changed. I watched a movie then because I still wasn't tired yet; I took a walk and got a hot chocolate. That's when I met up with you. And we all know the rest." Jamie sunk back into her seat.

It sounded possible to her, but she'd need to check into it. She still had the feeling that Christine was lying to them.

"How did you know about the ' whole mess?" Jamie questioned. Christine was silence, her expression shuttered. Danny beckoned for Jamie to talk to him. Jamie walked over, and he said:

"We're not getting anywhere with her. We'll have to let her go." Jamie looked through the one-way glass at Christine, and took a deep breath:

"I still have a feeling she's hiding something. But you're right, we've got nothing to hold her on, and it's getting late." Jamie agreed, glancing at her watch. Danny moved towards the door between the room where they stood, and the inner interrogation room. He opened the door and went in:

"You're free to go." Christine relaxed noticeably and rose. Danny followed her to the door and opened it for her. Jamie waited until the pair left and packed her things up, and followed.

Jamie caught up with Danny and Christine near the entrance to Thames house, and heard Danny advise her not to leave town before opening the door for her exit onto the street.

"Having her tailed." Jamie stated.

"Planted a tracking device in her coat. We should start getting a signal any time now." Danny confirmed. Jamie yawned. Danny led the way back to the surveillance area.

C.O.S.: Outside Thames House

Christine Dale walked hurriedly along the street outside Thames House. She let go of a breath; grateful she'd gotten away from the probing questions. She wondered how close they were to identifying her as the caller. She didn't think she was harming anything- all she was doing was what she was told: to rattle Jamie's feathers a little. 'Well it worked wonderfully' she thought sarcastically to herself, instead of ruffling her feathers, it raised Jamie's instincts. The woman was not only on her guard but nearly figured it out. She stopped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up:

"Did you manage it?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. MacDonald's annoyingly persistent though. I have a feeling we underestimated her." Christine answered.

"No, we didn't. She's still the whining, simpering little nobody that I knew when I was last in Ottawa." He answered.

"She's been spending time with '5, and she's head of the London Bureau." Christine recited.

"I didn't call to argue about Jamie MacDonald's qualifications. I came to see if you have done what I wanted you to." He replied, allowing annoyance to creep into his tone.

"Yes. She instinctively knows that I'm hiding something. I've just left Five's interrogation room, Hunter was with her." Christine replied.

"That complicates matters somewhat." Joyce replied, cringing at the piece of information.

"How?" Christine asked. Her last question was left unanswered, as she could hear an open line.

* * *

So how does that complicate things?

What is Tessa's role in all this?

Will Harry finally meet up with Tom?

To find out what happens next to our merry band of spies, send me a review, and then I will write you a chapter…

Happy Reading

A.B.


	15. Fallen: Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If I owned MI-5, I wouldn't have taken it off of A&E. I only own Jamie, the rest are the creations of Kudos productions

Summary: See Chapter #1

Author's notes: 1. One review makes the difference; it broke the writer's block

2. "" Dialogue, '' Thoughts

3. C.O.S.: Change Of Scenery

Italics mean a email

Fallen: Chapter #15

Jamie sighed, as she threw her pencil across her office in complete frustration. Ottawa had just let her know, that the Prime Minister had cut back the security personnel that she was supposed to use, and she had spent the morning going over diagrams trying to decide how to best cover all the entrances to the banquet hall. No matter what she did, there was always at least one entrance uncovered; and she knew she couldn't be in there because she had to oversee it all. 'I'll have to divide myself in half I guess.' She thought to herself.

To add to her frustration, her mind kept drifting back to the events of the previous couple of days; the meeting at Harry's house, and the interrogation of Christine Dale. She didn't regret what she said to Harry, because it was the truth; Tom was her friend- he helped her make the adjustment when she started working for 'Five,' and he'd rapidly become a friend after that- all three of them had, and the hopeless romantic in her wanted the love between Tom and Ellie to conquer all.

The interrogation went as expected. Jamie and Danny questioned Dale and she stonewalled them. But as she left, Jamie felt there was something Christine wanted to share; that she was going to tell them something about the recorded conversation, but she'd clammed shut- unwilling to tell them. It wasn't an overt sign that she was cracking, but something that was far subtler. Danny obviously never picked it up; he would've said something to her about it. Jamie shook her head, and again tried to focus on the task at hand, but it wasn't happening. There was something about Christine Dale that tugged at the back of her mind, some unasked question waiting to be answered. Someone knocking at her door interrupted Jamie's thoughts.

"Danielle, I thought I told you I wasn't to be disturbed." Her anger showed in her tone. The door opened in response, and Jamie smiled as Harry took a seat on one side of her desk.

"You were angry with me the other day," Jamie stated.

"I was angry; you'd co-opted the help of my two senior officers, in the cover-up of a third's disappearance. That third officer had shot me; I felt at the time I had every right to be angry. But the more I thought about it, you did the only thing you could do. You operated on your gut instincts, and trusted a friend, and I can't fault you for that." Harry explained. Jamie didn't bother to hide her relief at his explanation, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Harry looked speculatively at the blueprint in front of her wondering what she was doing.

"Ottawa, in its infinite wisdom has decided at the last minute to take two officers out of the group they're lending me. That leaves me scrambling to re-arrange officers. I've tried every combination I can think of, but it still leaves two entrances uncovered." She indicated the places in question.

"My own officers are stretched to the limit- you've already got five of them; anymore would leave us short-staffed and as the host, that's unacceptable. I heard about the stunt Jools Siviter pulled on you, and I think I can twist his arm into letting me use a couple officers; but that still leaves you two short. You can't use Tom, and you have to be running the operation, but you can do that from inside. We'll have to call Zoe, to run communications from off-site." Harry suggested.

Jamie heavily sighed; she'd been trying to solve the problem all morning and had come to the inevitable conclusion that she would have to be in the room. She smiled at the offer Harry made to intervene on her behalf with 'Six.'

"That sounds like the idea I've been looking for all morning." Jamie sat back in her seat, looking visibly relaxed. Her mind drifted over the other thing, as she tried to decide how to broach the other subject that had been distracting her. She decided honesty, as always was her best policy.

"I got an untraceable phone call from someone on my cell-phone last night. The voice went on about how the monarchy was out of date, and that republican government was always the way to go. Danny and I using voice technology at Thames House cleared up the recording and found it was Christine Dale. I went to get a coffee and some fresh air for a break, and by sheer luck, I bumped into her. She practically blurted out she had nothing to do with what she called; 'this mess.' I got her back to Thames House, and with Danny we interrogated her. She recognized Danny as somebody that worked with Tom, and completely shut down. So I played her the taped conversation; she still stonewalled, explaining her whereabouts; the gym, then home, then a coffee. But there were cracks- it was obvious to me that there was something she wanted to tell me. Anyway, Danny managed to plant a tracing device on her coat. Harry my gut tells me there's more to it, but I can't figure out what" Jamie explained. Harry appeared thoughtful for a few moments before answering:

"Your theory that you brought up at my house is starting to see fruit. Tom, and Christine were involved, as I'm sure you know by now; Joyce had his family destroyed by a mistake of Tom's- using his daughter on an op. The only common motivation as we conjectured is revenge; so supposing that theory is completely correct; maybe the answer is that she was about to break, and tell you why. You're an unknown quantity to her; a second equally powerful woman, and that scared her and fear is a very powerful motivator."

"That sounds plausible, now how do we go about proving it?" Jamie continued.

"In my experience, fear of the unknown is the most common factor that makes people break." Harry replied.

"Fear of the unknown… Tom. I was going to use him to flush out Joyce instead; he's just as big as Dale. Besides, I don't know that he's physically strong enough to withstand this type of activity." Jamie continued.

"Stubbornness trumps physical readiness any time with Quinn." Harry smiled.

"You'll need me to come with you. Even though the location isn't exactly secret anymore, the outward appearance of security should be maintained." Jamie informed him.

"That was a real break in protocol for Siviter, I plan on having a chat with him about it." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Jamie was grateful, and picked up her coat and they left.

"Danielle, hold all my calls; I'm running an errand with Mr. Pearce." Jamie called over her shoulder.

* * *

C.O.S: Safe House grounds,

Ellie shivered as she, and Tom took their daily walk around the grounds. He'd been healing quickly, eager to get back to work; but she'd managed to convince to take it a little easier for her sake to avoid ripping his stitches, and getting an infection. She smiled, as she felt his arm go around her waist, he'd done that every time she shivered during the walks, and it was so comfortable, like she belonged there. They still hadn't had that talk to decide where the relationship was headed next, but she had a feeling when they finally did, she would take him back with open arms. Ellie sighed contentedly:

"This feels so.." she reached for the proper word to describe what she was feeling.

"Normal." He supplied, and then continued: "Like we're just a normal couple out for a walk, and I'm not an undead spook on the run, trying to clear my name and you're not a woman dealing with the sudden shock that I am not dead?"

She chuckled: "You make it sound like our lives are this bad cross between a sci-fi, and a spy movie." The pair were silent as they turned a corner, and decided to head back towards the house. They were silent until they came back to the screen door, where Ellie broke it:

"This would make a great Bed and Breakfast, the grounds are gorgeous, it's got a few rooms to spare, ample room if we wanted to build some stables and have some horses. The train station isn't that far, and it's a very nice village." It was his to smile:

"A restaurant in London, a B&B here, and a five-year old to raise with boundless energy. It would certainly keep you on your toes."

"I would want some help." She stated, looking seriously at him. It was no casual remark said in conversation; its meaning was more profound than that, and they both knew it.

"You'd have more than my help, you know that." He replied, as she stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. He started, as he picked up the sound of constant knocking on the door. He devilishly smiled: "Hold that thought." He strode to the door, and peered out, seeing only Jamie he opened it. He was shocked to see she had brought a friend along: Harry. Harry pushed his way past Tom, and led the way into a living room and took a seat on the couch.

The only thing Tom regretted more than lying to Ellie, was shooting Harry. His actions that day were unavoidable; the set-up was so well-crafted that everyone believed the worst of him; that he would betray his country, and everything he fought for and believed in. He remembered in detail the looks of pain on Danny, and Zoe, as they attempted to talk him into giving up his weapon and going quietly; and heard the sadness in Harry's voice as he pleaded that Tom turn himself over. In the end, he felt backed into a corner; knowing he was innocent- but had to escape in order to prove it; so he shot Harry. He was greatly relieved to witness that it appeared to only be a flesh wound, and that his boss would be back to his usual self once more.

"I could have you arrested, charged with assault with a weapon, two charges as an accomplice in the beatings of Danny Hunter and Zoe Renyolds, and last and perhaps most serious; high treason carrying with it the penalty of death. But, your very good friend Ms. McDonald, whose judgment I value as much as my own officers has convinced me otherwise; she has convinced me that you were in fact set-up. In order to prove it though, we need your help; we need you together with Ms. McDonald to meet up with Christine Dale, and find out what she knows. If you participate in this, I am prepared to drop the charge of assault with the weapon, and vouch for you at any trial." Harry tersely explained.

Tom kept his face blank; Harry vouching for him, would quite possibly mean he could get off with nothing more than a formal reprimand, and pay docked for the days he was 'missing.' It meant that he could go back to work; resume his life without missing more than a few weeks pay. It should be what he wanted; shouldn't it? That he could go on being Tom Quinn, master of identities, and all things spy-related- the second officer of MI-5 anti-terrorism branch being groomed to take over for Harry Pearce.

He'd be set for life if he followed that course; the problem was he didn't know if he wanted all of that anymore. Over the last week, he and Ellie had found each other again; their relationship solidifying to the point that, if Tom were totally honest with himself; he was unsure whether he could risk his life for his job without constantly thinking of what kind of danger he was putting Ellie, and Maisie in. And he knew that in order to continue to be good at his job he had to be able to do it without distractions.

"It's a deal, now what?" Tom asked.

"Now, we wait until after nightfall, and I take you, and we make our way to Christine Dale's flat. If she's not there we wait until she shows up. I'm counting on having the element of surprise in this." Jamie answered.

"Why am I doing this with you, and not Danny?" Tom questioned.

"I discovered that she feels threatened by me; she's a strong, well-trained, very talented intelligence officer, and I'm a strong, charming, well-trained talented intelligence officer; it's only natural." Jamie chuckled.

Tom smiled in response: "Even if you had to say all of that yourself. But seriously; you're right, that's something we can use."

Tom sobered up, as he turned to Harry:

"I'm sorry for shooting you Harry. I regret that, just as much as I regret lying to Ellie. There's nothing else I can say accept that. Please accept my apologies."

Harry shrugged him off:

"Never mind that now; let's focus on the task at hand. There will be plenty of time to worry about the other issues later."

"What about Ellie?" Tom asked.

"She can either stay here by herself, or come with us and she can go home to Maisie. The location of this place isn't exactly a secret anymore thanks to you." Jamie gently teased.

"I think I'll come with you and see my daughter. She'll have likely grown a foot, and be running poor Zoe off her feet." Ellie answered for herself.

"We should go pack." Tom suggested, and rose taking Ellie's hand they went upstairs.

"Is that what you want?" Ellie asked him in hushed tones, as soon as they entered her bedroom. He said nothing, closing the door and sitting down on the side of the bed, while she moved to fold her clothes, and heave out her suitcase to pack.

"I don't know. I know that going back to work at 'Five' would set me up for life with a stable career; I know that I am good at my job. I also know, that life at Thames House destroys people's lives; their relationships, everything when you leave the service is the polar opposite of when you enter it. And I've come to realize that that's not what I want for us; what I want is the stable life; a home, a steady job, a couple kids. I don't want you to have to sit at home and wait for somebody to call you and tell you that I've died while on a mission on foreign soil. I don't want you to have to worry about providing for Maisie, or any other children if I died in the course of my duty. I also know that the job, as challenging as it is exacts a high mental price; I've seen others who didn't know where the job stopped, and the individual began, and I've always said that if I ever reached that point I would quit." Tom answered.

"Don't worry about us. The service looked after us by allowing us to stay in your house, and Danny and Zoe both checked up on us, so I have every faith that they'll look after us if the unthinkable does happen. I like having you in a safer environment; not having to risk your life everyday; you really have no idea what that was like, having to mourn someone you love like that. To think that it might happen one day happen for real is quite hard to fathom right now. I realize though, that your job is a very large part of who Tom Quinn is; and without that you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. My big concern is if you give up your job, do it for yourself, not just for Maisie and I." Ellie continued the discussion.

Tom grabbed her around the waist, and brought her into his lap, and kissed her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He complimented her.

"I know, but it's nice to hear it every once and a while." She replied. She moved and zipped up her suitcase.

Tom stifled a yawn; the only thing about his wounds, was that he would tire easily if he tried to do too much.

"What are we going to tell Ms. Maisie?" He asked.

"We'll just tell her that it was a case of mistaken identity. You only had to go away for a while, and now you're back to stay. To be honest, she won't really care, she'll just be happy you're alive." Ellie smiled.

"Sounds like a good enough explanation for her." Tom agreed.

He looked up and noticed Jamie standing in the doorway:

"We should get going back, if you want to stop at the house on our way." She said.

Tom took a deep breath: "Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

C.O.S.: Tom's flat

Ellie took the key card out of her pocket, and slid it into the slot; then looked back at Tom before opening the door. She went in, leaving the door slightly ajar and was greeted by Maisie's hugs.

"I've missed you." Ellie greeted her daughter, as she sat down on the sofa next to her. Hearing voices, Zoe came into the living room, and took a chair opposite the mother-daughter pair.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a handful for you Zoe." Ellie acknowledged.

"No, actually; I had fun." Zoe answered.

"Zoe loves chocolate as much as I do." Maisie supplied.

"Now I find that hard to believe." Ellie told her daughter, playfully flicking her nose.

"I should probably go and pack; and leave you guys to it." Zoe said, and left the room.

"You don't need to leave on my account." Tom told her, as he noticed her retreating upstairs. Tom was greeted by Maisie's hugs; he scooped her up and sat her down on the couch, and sunk down next to her. He leaned his head in close to hers,

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. She nodded, knowing by his tone he was serious.

"People thought I was somebody else. I only had to go away for a while."

"You mean you didn't go to heaven?" She asked.

"No. I came back to heaven." Tom looked meaningfully over at Ellie.

"Tom, we should get going now." Jamie called to him from the doorway.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Tom answered, and pushed himself up.

"I can't leave it like this with her." Tom stated to Ellie.

Tom slouched against the doorway, and observed the scene in front of him. There were clothes strewn everywhere, and two suitcases sitting open on top of the bed, one of them nearly full. Zoe was on her knees on the side of the bed, trying to push the top of it down so it would close. She finally gave up, and threw more clothes out on the bed in frustration; it was then she noticed him and sunk down on the floor, with her back up against the bed. Tom followed suit, gingerly seating himself beside him, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"You always over-pack." Tom stated, as a casual way of beginning a conversation.

"Yeah, well it never hurts to be prepared." Zoe replied, nervously studying her hands. They were both quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe politely asked.

"I'm doing much better thank you. The wound is healing nicely, but it's still a little sore." Tom answered. They were quiet again.

"I was the last one you know; I was the last one to turn. I believed in you, right until the end, right until the phone call. I knew you would never betray us like that, you would never betray your country, your duty. I repeated to everyone who would listen, that you weren't the one that planned the assassination; that there had to be another person who was setting you up.

And then, you shot Harry that day, and you walked into the sea. We all thought you were dead Tom; we all mourned for you. But it turns out you just ran; ran without staying to face what you'd wrought; failed to take responsibility for your actions. You know full-well that Harry would have fought for you, if you'd come quietly that day- he would have gotten you the best lawyers, the best of everything; and Danny and I would have been there to support you every day.

And now, I don't know what to think. You're here, in flesh-and-blood and I know I should be grateful for it; but I really have to admit, I'm having a little trouble conjuring that emotion. Because, while you were gone- while Harry was off, Danny and I had to deal with the fallout of your actions. We had to deal with internal investigations, the constant questions as to whether all of us were in fact fit to do our jobs; we're _still_ dealing with it all. And here you are, probably with a chance at getting your life back in the same condition it was when you left it." Zoe bitterly said her piece.

"There wasn't a single moment when I was away, that I felt I wasn't betraying you, and everybody else that ever had faith in me. But it was the only way I saw of proving my innocence and I had to do it. I know I failed you, and disappointed all of you, and there isn't anything I can do to make that okay; and that's something I have to live with.

I don't really know if I want the job anymore. It exacts a terrible price on you after a while Zoe; it's nearly impossible to have a life outside Thames House. And without that, I'm coming to understand that your humanity suffers; and you become the job- that's the point at which you either find someone you can be yourself with, or leave Thames House." Tom replied.

Zoe was silent as she appraised him and realized that he'd changed. This was not the same Tom Quinn who walked into the sea. It wasn't someone who was calm under pressure; who could instantly take charge. That Tom Quinn had cracked, and in his place was somebody uncertain, and fragile. The cracks Zoe saw, were nearly too deep to repair; it was then in a flash of realization that she realized that what he was working on now, was likely to be the last mission he ever perform as a part of MI-5. She gave him a shaky smile, which he returned. She kept eye contact with him, and in an instant the cracks she saw were gone. He reached behind him, with his good arm, and pulled himself up, gingerly walking out the door:

"I'll ask Ellie to come and help you in here." He said from the doorway

"That would be nice. Thank you. Tom: She's a good person for you." Zoe replied. Tom smiled again, and headed downstairs. Jamie had come and waited patiently inside the door.

"Let's go." Tom acknowledged her, and they went out the door.

"Tom." Ellie called to him, Tom turned back,

"Be careful." Tom gave her a small wave, and climbed into the car.

The trio was silent as they drove to a park, less than a block away from Christine Dale's flat. They got out, and after some rummaging, Jamie found a black bag and pulled out a set of three walkie-talkies, with microphones, and ear pieces, which, she handed one to each man before putting one on herself.

"The audio for these is heard on channel two," she instructed, switching her handset to the proper channel.

"Give Christine and I, a 2 minute head-start before entering the park. There's a bench in the middle of the park; we'll meet you there." Jamie explained the idea, passing binoculars to Harry. The two men watched as their friend disappeared out of sight.

* * *

C.O.S: Christine's flat.

Christine Dale wished the knocking would stop. She had a pounding headache, and had been napping all afternoon, and still hadn't gotten rid of it. And now, the knocking wouldn't stop. She finally pushed herself off the couch, and made her way slowly across to the door and opened it. It revealed the last person she wanted to see, Jamie MacDonald. She looked at the other woman, and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position:

"What do you want?" She asked her tone laced with hostility.

"I'd like to ask you a few more questions. You can come out here, and we can do this outside in t he fresh air, or I can come in there." Jamie responded, careful to keep her voice conciliatory.

Christine glanced behind her, at the tip her place was in: empty alcohol bottles, and papers strewn everywhere.

"I'll come out, just give me a tick to get a coat." She answered, and grabbed her coat out of the closet, carefully checking to be sure she had a weapon in the pocket. She knew Jamie to be an impressive woman from her dossier, and didn't want to be caught unaware. Jamie waited in silence as she locked the door, and they left the building. They walked back up to the park, neither saying much and Jamie led the way down the pathway.

"You should know, nobody from the gym was able to confirm your whereabouts the other night." Jamie informed her, Christine was careful to show no response on her face.

"So where were you exactly on the night in question? At home? At the office? At that coffee shop where I found you all night?" Jamie continued questioning. Christine was silent.

"Want to know what I think? I think you knew too much about was going on with MI5 that night when I found you in that coffee shop. I think that by the time Danny and I finished questioning you- you were ready to crack just like right now. You're ready to crack on me aren't you Ms. Dale, ready to give up, how you knew about what's going on inside 'Five', and why you placed that call to my cell-phone." Jamie theorized.

Christine allowed her C.I.A. training to take over, and stared straight ahead, saying nothing. They continued walking, and Christine spotted a bench, and remarked:

"I think I need to sit down for a moment."

Jamie hung back by the bushes, and watched from a distance, as the other woman approached the bench, and quietly sat down next to the man reading the newspaper. She put her head in her hands; it was obvious that Jamie had gotten to her; she appeared shaken.

The man with the newspaper put it down and shifted so he could see his neighbour and asked:

"Do you mind telling me, what is it you're involved in?"

Christine knew the voice without a doubt to be Tom's, but also thought that was impossible; Tom was supposed to be dead. The man slightly shifted his sunglasses down, so Christine could tell what colour his eyes were- an unmistakable sky-blue. It was Tom, very much alive. Jamie proceeded along the path from her hiding place and paused by the bench.

"Thanks for your help Agent MacDonald, it is much appreciated." Tom dismissed her. Jamie smiled in response, and Christine looked at her pleadingly:

"He won't kill you Ms. Dale, I can pretty much guarantee that. You see, fairly soon, you'll be a much sought-after person. I just thought I'd give Tom here, a shot at you first." Jamie explained, as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

That's it for this long-awaited update. See all it took, was one review to get me writing this again… That's a huge hint to all of you. ;)

Author's note: There are a couple of British terms in the above chapter. The word tip is used to mean: mess, and tick, as in: I'll be out in a tick; means a second.

Thanks for reading,

-A.B.


End file.
